Hidden
by MarauderNextGen
Summary: Au/ooc seq. To Stockholm syndrome. Harry and his companions flee to start a new life and be safe from Lucius.. But Harry can't get passed feeling Voldie is alive. warn slash/mpr mention of non con
1. prologue: whisked off

Severus knew he had little time before he was missed. He knew he would have to send Draco through the underground alone for now. He would come when he knew it was safe. Voldemort was gone and most of his men in prison or about to be kissed but there was risk. Lucius convinced the world he had truly been a spy. He had come across Voldemort when Moody was about to finish him off. Severus knew Lucius was never a spy; he was simply saving his own skin. The man would have two things on his mind, finding a new wife and disposing of the two people who knew the truth. Severus didn't care about himself but he did for Draco.

Severus was in a panic when he could tell there were multiple people in his home. Xeno would not have come and he would have come alone. He tried to tell himself not even Lucius knew the wards. There were only two people who knew and one was killed months before. He entered wand out prepared for all or so he thought.

He was stunned when he saw Remus in the den. "Remus?"

Remus looked up. "Hi Sev. Glad you made it out safe."

The two men had been friends since they were eleven but not in public for years. Severus owed his life and freedom to him. He was relieved to see him alive. It took a moment to notice Remus was not the only one back from the dead. He was shocked to find both Harry and the twins there. Remus explained quietly what he and the boys had been through. Thinking of both Lily and Remus Severus cringed to think what Harry was forced into.

He looked to the twins. "I have a feeling you are at much risk as Harry, Lucius won't want his secrets out. I think you need to go with Harry."

George spoke for them."We already planned to but this is more incentive. I will not go back."

Taking Draco into his arms he explained Xeno would come soon. Andromeda had the Black and Potter fortunes as Remus would have got Harry's money if he died. It had long ago been put in foreign accounts and the goblins would know Harry was alive. A safe home was established for them and new identities soon enough for all He was glad they were alive and not simply due to the fact he was happy his old friend was safe. He knew he could not come yet and Draco would not be alone.

He took them to where Xeno waited for them and to their shock Andromeda was with him. Severus assumed the woman had come for her nephew. It was part of it but he was wrong. Andromeda was not surprised to see the others and either was Xeno.

Xeno handed them a portkey. "Luna has a bit of her mother's powers and told me. I am to send Harry her love."

Andromeda hugged both her nephew and Harry. "Tonks was killed in battle; you two are all I have left. Please be safe."

Harry and Remus were both struck by the news and wondered how many others were dead. Severus swore he would bring news when he came. Draco begged his Uncle to come as he knew he was in just as much danger. Severus wished he could but for now he knew he had things to do to ensure they would remain safe.

When they were gone Severus sighed. "I pray I can keep my promise to him."


	2. new home

The group had no idea where they were going when whisked off. When they recovered from the portkey they found themselves in what looked to be a field. They turned and found a large rustic looking home with a forest behind it. Where ever they were it was warmer then back home and in a muggle area. They could tell from the over head power lines and from the fact there was a car. Remus was actually trained to drive as he lived and worked in this world when he could find none in theirs. The twins had driven their dads but that did not count.

Draco was the one who spotted a sure sign to where they were. "Is that a kangaroo?"

Remus nodded."It was. I think we should move into the house as there is sure to be more information."

They walked up the front stairs to the front porch which seemed to wrap around the house. Inside they found a great room with kitchen, dinning and family room in one but a small den and bathroom as well. Again they were reminded it was muggle when they found things like a found a note from Xeno on the counter in the kitchen. The boys all took up seats.

Remus read the letter and informed them they were in Australia as they guessed from the kangaroo, but not far from Melbourne. There was a small wizarding population in other parts but Sydney was the main hub. Xeno thought it would be safer for them to be further from it for now.

Remus looked to Harry and Draco. "If asked you will be home schooled for now, there is a muggle school in town if you choose."

Draco blanched at that."Can we continue on our studies?"

Remus assured Harry and Draco they would be home schooled. It seems Australian laws were lesser, as long as nothing obvious to muggles. Remus and the twins would have to sort out what to do with their lives. The twin hoped to be able to tell Lee they were alive one day and run their shop through him. Remus for now would focus on the boys and teaching them. Harry and George had a lot of healing to do and would need time. They had the money so they wouldn't need to work for now.

The second floor had five bedrooms but Remus reminded them Severus would come. The twins were happy to share a room again. They had done it all their life and been apart so long. Draco and Harry took the two remaining rooms along the front of the house.

Remus saw Harry looking at the bed. "Your own bed. You never have to worry about him."

Harry couldn't look at him. "I'm scared to sleep alone."

Remus drew Harry into his arms and held him against his only heard Harry because of his hearing. The two nights at Severus' home Harry had been in with the twins as there had only been three rooms. The hut only had one room so when Harry came to the island he was with them. Voldemort may have been the one holding him but he was always gentle. Harry only felt safe when Voldemort was there to keep his men in line.

Harry shook his head when Remus offered to sleep in here. "I am too old."

Remus cut in. "George needs his twin right now, it is natural."

Fred could have used the fifth bedroom and moved down into the den when Severus came. Just like Harry though George was so shaken and not wanting to be alone. Remus had never been able to raise and protect Harry when he was little. Harry may be an adult in less then two years but he could still need a dad.

Remus took the collar from Harry's pocket, Harry shocked for he told them he burned it. "I will prove to you cub that you are safe without that. In time I will."

Harry went back into his arms. "I want to believe you."

Remus knew it would be an up road battle with both Harry and George. George didn't have his own family here but for Fred. The Weasleys were so loyal to Albus there was too much concern. Remus would try and help both boys heal. For now he transformed the window seat to enlarge it into a second bed.

He smiled as Harry put the little wolf down on the bed side table. "I am sure we will soon all settle in here."


	3. old memories

Draco woke up their first morning there and wasn't quite certain what to do. Part of him hated being here and away from all he knew. Unlike Potter and the others he didn't have a family member there. His mum was dead though and he trembled with the memory of what his dad would have done with him. He knew now the war was over he would be spared being a pet and killed instead. He had no doubt his dad would soon have a new wife and heir on the way. He reminded himself his Uncle would soon be here and he would have his own comfort. He refused to even consider his Uncle wouldn't make it safe.

He found himself in the door to Harry's room for a moment and could not help but look in. He had not been told but he over heard his dad had raped Harry as well. He could see Harry to his surprise curled up in Remus' arms. They were both asleep but he could see a second bed was added.

He felt a hand on his arm and nearly freaked till he heard Fred "Let them sleep a bit. George and I were about to make breakfast."

Draco moved away from the room "I may want to help in order to save the kitchen."

He remembered sleeping with his Uncle when he had a bad dream. He had been a little boy but after all Harry went through he couldn't blame him. He had always had that bond with his Uncle and with his mom when his dad was away. As he went downstairs he prayed again his Uncle would soon join them here. He had lost his mum already as she turned spy and he couldn't stand to lose his Uncle. He didn't care if he had to start a new life here or if he had to live with these four if he had him.

In the kitchen he found two cooking but not the twins. He had not realized they had elves with them but he knew both. One was his old nanny elf Dobby and the other he knew from his mother's family. He was reminded Dobby was loyal to Harry and Kreacher served Harry as Lord Black.

Harry appeared with Remus when the food was ready. He wasn't shocked by Dobby but Kreacher "Kreacher? What are you doing here?"

Kreacher turned and bowed "Kreacher be happy Lord Black be alive and safe. I come take care of him Mistress Andromeda say come serve Lord and Master Draco."

Though in a muggles area they would be using magic of course Harry was the only one who could cook at all so the help was welcome. Kreacher and Dobby could be trusted to keep them safe. Draco and even the twins more distantly were members of the Black family.

Dobby put French toast in front of Draco "I made them just as you like. I miss little master very much. I be checking at you when I be working at school"

* * *

Severus was wary but he knew he was expected. He hoped he could join the others soon but if he died he at least knew his nephew was safe and taken care of. He could not believe Lucius managed to pull this or even Albus agreed to it. Most of the old families had lost members and many were in need of marriages for new heirs. Lucius was not the only one and it seemed the school had become his own match making service.

He watched as Lucius looked over the girls and was surprised as he was lowering himself to what Lucius once called mudbloods. He was reminded with Voldemort dead many things would change and many old bloods would look to new blood. He was surprised how many of these girls agreed to this.

Lucius came over his way "I was not expecting to see you. Decided to claim your title and pick a bride?"

Severus smirked at him "I would think you would know my taste by now."

Lucius was bi and preferred male lovers but a husband would not do. He needed a proper wife to be hostess and mother to his children. He may find the end of the war made having puppies harder but not impossible. He would have his cake and eat it too.

He moved to go away but whispered "I know you know where my whelp is. If I were you I would keep him far away or I may have to see to an accident."

Severus smirked "even if I knew where your son was do you think I would let on? I told his mother I would protect him with my life and that includes from you."

Lucius mentioned as long as Draco never came back he didn't care but Severus knew he did. He knew the man would bide his time but he knew as long as Severus and Draco were alive he would be at risk. Severus knew he needed to finish up here and get to Draco soon.

He was about to leave when he spotted who it looked like Lucius claimed "I never thought I would see the day."


	4. into town

Remus knew the boys needed a distraction. All they knew from back home was that Tonks was killed. Remus was reminded they were safe here and the town would expect to see them. He was thought to be dad to Harry and the twins while Draco was a nephew living with him for now. Charms were used on the boys and not just Harry's scar. The three who were meant to be his sons now had his hair and eye color. Draco's new coloring came from his Uncle who would be thought his dad if he made it. The twins would need to consider work or a cover Harry and Draco were Remus' as he was home schooling them.

The boys were surprised when he mentioned town but they were up for it. Harry was a bit wary after his captivity but he was convinced to come along. The twins had not been around others either but they wanted to try and reclaim some life. The van was a six seater so they all piled in and headed for the small town.

Remus looked around as they got out on main street "The cards you boys have will act as bank cards here. I will meet you back in an hour."

Harry remained near him "I thought you could use some company."

Remus knew Harry was worried about being alone but wouldn't admit it. He simply mentioned they were going to the super market. Harry and Remus had the Potter and Black money. Draco had a trust fund as well as substantial money from his mum neither of which Lucius could trace. The twins were for now dependent on Harry and actually Severus who put the Prince estate at the disposal of all. The twins hoped to be in contact with Lee soon.

The elves would help with cooking but it would seem odd if the family never went food shopping. Remus had often lived in this world and even in theirs was not used to elves. He couldn't cook unlike Harry and had lived mainly on convenience foods.

Harry picked up a box of cookies "Tim tams? I guess we will have just as much to adjust to as the others."

It wasn't Remus but another shopper who answered "I can assure you dip one of those in coffee and you won't be missing any biscuits from back home."

Harry looked up in surprise for the other man was a Brit as well. He knew there were likely a lot of Brit tourists in the country but this seemed an odd place. He had never seen the man before but there was something about his eyes that seemed so oddly familiar. He reminded himself he was nearly half way around the world and not only officially dead but under charms as well. He thought the man must have been on a road trip and stopped in for a snack on his way to Melbourne.

The man handed him some chocolate ones "I am sure these probably would go better with your strawberry ice cream."

Harry paused as the man mentioned his favourite but he shook it off "Thanks but I should go It looks like my dad is done the shopping."

Remus was indeed in line and showed Harry he found Harry some ice cream. Harry looked at the cookies and told himself the man had seen Remus. The two had come in together and the man must have seen it. He shook away any of his unease and concern.

Remus noticed he looked a bit pale and squeezed his hand "I know this is hard but you are doing well."

Harry was happy when out of the shop though "I guess it will take time being around others."

George had not had much of an easier time and his twin was worried about him. Draco had liked to see the town but he was happy to head home. Remus knew Draco may have known little of this world but he would likely settle in faster then the others. Right now he was simply worried about his Uncle.

Remus motioned to the van "We should head back before the ice cream we bought melts."

* * *

Severus knew with every passing day he needed to leave. The longer he waited not only would he be at risk but he took the chance of leading others to him. He packed up all he would want and need from school and from his home. He had even spoken to Lee for the twins when the kid swore an oath never to reveal it. The twins would soon have their money and be able to run a shop through him. Lee may have inherited the shop if they were dead but was happy to know they were alive.

He was cornered the morning before he was to finally leave into lunch at the Burrow of all places. He couldn't let on to Albus any more then Lucius. It was a few hours before he could leave and he needed to play along for now.

Albus spotted him when he came in "Severus I am happy you came. I heard rumours you were to be away."

Severus knew the old man was as bad as Lucius "I am out of a position I remind you."

As a cover for the war Severus was officially fired before the final battle. He had been making potions and doing work for the order. Albus just shook him off and assured Severus he of course had his position back at school. Severus became a teacher due to the war and had never been sad to give it up. He turned his attention to the family who he noticed didn't seem to mourn too long for the twins. Ron was the only one who looked down cast well and Percy whose fiancé was killed.

Severus sneered at the young man "Still moping I see since the boy wonder was killed."

Ron looked up and sneered "Just like you snakes to take every thing. Here to take what is left?"

Severus didn't approve of the new marriages and he would kill Lucius if needed to protect Draco but Ron was wrong. Lucius' bride was not unwilling. She had chosen to marry him knowing he would be with lovers usually. She would have his power and money and in return he'd get a new heir.

Severus was relieved when he left to meet with Xeno careful to cover his tracks "Some how I doubt Harry or the twins need to know how little they seem missed."


	5. home news

Draco and Harry were working on a patronus charm to learn how to use it for a message. Thanks to his dad Draco had been forced to hate Remus in public. His mother and Uncle gave him the ability to be a good person. His mum had known his Uncle to be a spy and trusted him to protect her son. His mother was a black sheep like her sister Andromeda and had done all she could to just make sure her son was a good man. Draco hoped one day he could be a man she would have been proud of. He had been focussing on his classes and trying to make peace with Harry and the twins.

They were all working in the den when the alarm went off. It was magic run and would tell if other magic came onto their property. The cellar had a charm on it almost the Fidelius and Remus motioned the boys to the hidden door. He had hoped the cellar would never be needed.

Draco stopped when he saw a familiar patronus come in the window "Uncle Sev."

Remus knew he was right and turned off the alarm "Still be careful."

The patronus charm could be corrupted if you knew how to. Usually you had one form but it could change when you did. Harry had been surprised to find his no more was a stag but a wolf. Voldemort and his followers thought Severus' was a cobra and the order believed it was a roe deer for Lily. Those who knew him like his godson and Remus knew his true one was a dragon.

Draco had been settling in but he had felt like the odd one out here. He went through the front door and saw the man. Other then his nose being charmed it was his Uncle. He knew they were to be father and son here and for the first time he could not be cold in public.

Draco had never been one to be too emotional but losing his mum and worried about his Uncle had been too much. "Uncle Sev."

Severus took him into his arms "I am told from Xeno it is dad now but I missed you too dragon."

Neither he nor Draco had a problem pretending to be father and son as they felt like it for too long. Harry and Remus had the same bond so it was just the twins. Remus and Fred had grown close on the island and now like Harry George needed support to heal. Severus was led into the house and even the twins were happy to see him. They had got to know Draco and wanted Severus to come for his sake.

They were all desperate for news of the war. The battle had been fought at school Hestia and Minerva as well as ten students and a number of ministry members were killed. Tonks had been killed protecting a group of first years and died in Moody's arms. Among the students killed had been Cho and Collin Creevey.

He held Draco who was shaken by the news. Blaise had been killed by Crabbe and Pansy. "I am so sorry Draco."

Draco had wanted Blaise to come with him but he refused "His mum was never involved. I tried to warn him being neutral would put him at just as much risk."

His mother was out of the country and Severus offered to sneak him out to his mum. Blaise wanted to fight though and like Tonks he died protecting younger kids. Moody saved the ones Tonks had and Blaise's barricade held even after he died. Both had won the order of Merlin. The order had attacked the manor in an attempt to keep the battle away from innocent people. Unfortunately the attack failed and no courter was given during the attack on the school.

Draco was battling with the loss of his best friend since diapers "And my so called father?"

* * *

Lucius was a busy man. He had appropriated the money of many of his former allies who had now been kissed. He was richer then ever and in a few weeks he would have a new wife. Wedding new blood was the new wave and Hermione had grown into her looks. She was smart and would make him a good hostess and wife. She would say nothing about his lovers and he would offer her power and money.

He wanted a wedding gift though and he was happy to pay any price. He knew his new heir would always be threatened by his spawn from his former wife. He had to find both the brat and his former brother. Both knew too much about him and needed to die.

He smirked at the man "I have paid you enough to look into the banks I know the spawn must have touched his trust or his mother's dower money."

The man shook his head "I found the vaults empty. There is no sign of where the money is."

He knew his son and Severus would need money. He couldn't access records on the Prince money at all. His son both inherited his mother's money and a trust fund from Abraxas which he could not cut off. His brother was sill in the country but he knew he would soon be off for Draco.

Lucius pointed to the door "I want you to find out where that money is. I didn't triple your income from the bank for you to come back empty handed."

The man bowed his head "I will keep looking till I find him. But you know I don't have access to foreign bank records.'

Lucius was ready to hex someone. He needed to keep a closer eye on Severus. If the man vanished then Lucius would be in trouble. Severus' home was hidden but Albus had been plenty of help through all of this. Albus of course had no idea he was helping. The man had his own agenda for power and making Severus jump through hoops for him meant the man couldn't retreat into hiding.

Hermione came in the door with a letter "It seems Severus missed the first day for the reopened school. Ginny was so happy to have a new teacher."

Lucius ripped the letter from her hands and couldn't believe this was happening. Severus would not have left so soon. He knew how honourable his brother thought himself to be. He was pissed but he would find the man and Draco. He pulled his fiancé in close for a kiss. It was not as good as a puppy but would do for now.

"Not until I am your wife." Hermione said as she turned around and walked off.


	6. second appearance

Severus had been reluctant to leave at first Lucius had been right that Severus was too noble for his own good and would stay longer. He knew there was a lot left in the UK for him to complete but he came. He knew the longer he waited the more risk he put the others in and he was right when he had Draco in his arms. It was more then a promise to Narcissa to keep her son safe but it was part. Narcissa was an amazing woman who spied on her own husband to save lives. She had known Lucius would not think twice to kill their son if he knew Draco was not loyal. She trusted Severus with her very life which her son was to her.

Draco had been adjusting as best as he could and becoming friends of sorts with the others. It had been hard as he knew what his dad did to Harry and George. Neither blamed him and had done all they could to make him feel at home here. Severus knew Remus had as well but he was busy trying to help Harry and George to heal.

Severus turned to the boys "I am going into Melbourne to meet with a contact of Xeno's. I thought you may want to come."

Remus saw Harry go pale "I will take you into the regular sector of the city. There isn't much of a magic one in Melbourne and you have done well in town."

They got Harry to go into town twice since the first go. He hadn't had a run in and he had actually gone off a bit on his own. Melbourne was an actual city though and did have some other magical people in it. Severus was meeting with an apothecary whose wife was a mid wife. The man was too old to brew enough potions for his shop and Severus may soon have work. He may have been Lord Prince but he would go mad not working. Draco would help in the lab as he loved. This was their new life and the sooner they put down some roots the easier they would settle in.

George made an excuse he wanted to work on a product and Fred opted to stay with him. Harry was convinced to come with Remus and Draco if they stayed away from magic. Draco had a rough few days after learning about Blaise and he could use this.

Draco was a bit surprised when they went to the zoo "I guess I have never been to one before."

Remus took the boys in "In mid week I just knew it wouldn't be busy. Melbourne is close so when you boys are more comfortable we can do more."

Harry remembered the one time he had been to the zoo and the incident with the boa. It may have been an odd choice but the zoo was kind of cool. Remus was happy to see both boys smiling and they even had lunch there. They had some time before they were to meet Severus and they had seen the gift shop. They laughed to think of souvenirs but decided they needed color for their new house. They thought to get something for the twins.

Harry got something for the twins and himself but his eyes stopped on an origami animal book. Harry shook his head. "Stop it."

Remus called from the front with Draco "Come on. We need to meet your Uncle for dinner."

As Harry went to join them a man walked up and picked up the book. A memory of a paper butterfly brought a smile to his lips. He waited until the three were gone and went up to pay for the book and the other item he chose.

He shook his head when the shop keeper asked if it was for a kid back home. "No A reminder for someone special."

* * *

Hermione waited as Lucius held his little meeting. She knew Ron was a fool and thought they would marry one day. She knew even after the war her blood would hold her back. She knew she would have to marry into money and power. Lucius offered her it all and she just had to give him a son. She had no plans to be married to him for too long just until she had all she wanted out of him.

Lucius was still trying to track down his former son. She knew she should be appalled and turn him in but she wouldn't. She wasn't foolish enough to believe he had been a spy but like Cornelius went along. As soon as she had a son she could claim his fortune with she would see he met his end.

She went into his office as he finished with the man he thought was his bank flunky. "I thought you were meant to be at your bachelor party?"

Lucius pulled her in "I am on my way out. To think tomorrow you will be my wife."

It had been all she could to keep him from her bed so long. She would have to sleep with him till she got pregnant. There could be no doubt the child was his. She had a spell to convince the fool she was a virgin and a blood potion just in case. The bastard would have his lovers and her future husband would never be far.

Lucius looked up from nuzzling her neck to his flunky "I expect results when we get back from our honeymoon."

The man nodded "I am sure you will be satisfied."

Lucius soon left and Hermione went to her rooms to change for her own party. Two years at the most and Lucius would be in prison or dead. As the grieving widow she would claim his fortune in the child's name and marry her lover. His child would either be an obedient pawn or have an accident. Hermione knew her blood status would have always kept her back but as the widowed Lady Malfoy she would have it all.

Her lover came in behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "I can't wait till that old turn coat knows I have been fuckin his wife in his bed."


	7. odd mail

Harry could admit Melbourne was actually fun. Harry wanted to heal and be happy but the scars were painfully deep. He still had bad dreams and Remus had spent few nights in his own room. Harry stopped telling him any detail as he could see Remus was worried. Harry never had a nightmare about Voldemort. His bad dreams were about Lucius or the boy Rabastan tortured. His Uncle came up as well. Remus really understood as he knew from George that Voldemort in his way truly loved Harry. The fact that Harry and George got to the hut was proof of that. None of them would have got to Severus if not for the man.

Harry thought he heard someone on the porch a few days after. He was reminded the world thought most of them dead and they had plenty of security. He knew it was likely a cat or something but he walked out onto the porch.

He found the mail had come but his eyes were on a package "What?"

George had come out "Bills I'm sure."

The package had his name on it. He was not too much in a panic as it had his new name on it but he was still not sure. The only personal mail they got did come in normal mail so no one could check an owl but they had just got mail from home. Harry also could not recognize the writing at all and he could have been wrong but it looked like it had only been through local mail. George ran some tests on it to make sure there was no trap.

He opened and was shocked to find the book from the zoo shop. He kept having flashes and his mind went back to the man when he looked at tim tams. Harry tried to shake off the thought. He knew the man was dead. He had his doubts before but he had been assured the man was killed.

George worried about the look on his face "That is an odd gift Is there a note?"

Harry shook his head "Luna trying in her own way to keep me occupied."

From the look on George his brother did not believe him. George didn't press the matter as he knew Harry would pull back even more. He would mention to Remus that he thought Harry could use him. He knew Harry as odd as it sounded would turn to Severus before the twins. Harry knew George obviously understood but he knew George was healing too. George had not even gone into town with them. He felt a bit better though helping his little brother.

Harry curled up in his room and looked at the book. He found when he opened the book there were two paper butterflies. One was in plain pink paper but he could see print on the second which he unfolded. The paper had a page number and nothing else. He turned it to the page and saw the horse.

Harry remembered working on the animation and he never could seem to make the horse run properly "He is gone. He is gone."

* * *

Bill hadn't been home much since the war was over. He was busy with his new position at the bank. His parents were proud of his promotion and were sure it was because of his work in the war. His mum tried to be good about how little he came and his dad reminded her that he was an adult. Charlie and he had both been abroad for so long it was hard sometimes to get back into family life. Charlie was doing a better job of it but Bill had little care.

He was convinced to come for dinner. The order was having one last official meal together to mourn those lost. Albus wasn't happy as he had been informed he had to vacate Grimmauld. He had found Andromeda now controlled the Black estate. The woman was never his fan and kicked him out.

Molly was happy to see him for another reason "Bill I need you to go check on Ron. He is pouting in the room he and Harry used."

Bill shook his head "Here I thought I was invited for lunch not to baby-sit."

From the look on his mother he knew he should not push it. He had humoured her to come as he didn't have an invitation to the party he wanted to be at. He and his youngest brother were thinking about the same event but for very different reasons. From what he knew his brother the little fool was still mourning his loss. If it was his brothers or Harry one could understand but this was plain foolish.

Ron sneered when he came into the room "Home for one day and already doing mum's dirty work? Tell her I am reliving memories of Harry."

Bill shook his head "It sure as hell would make more sense. The death of your so called best friend or even your brothers would be a better use of your tears."

There were few who shed real tears for Harry. He was publically mourned as a hero but soon his so called friends moved on. Ron though had never even tried to pretend to mourn Harry who he once called his brother. He had stormed out when he found the twins left their shop to Lee and not him. Ron stormed passed him to get his mother off his back. He was pissed no one would listen to him about Hermione.

Molly was happy to see him come. She had been cooking and cleaning since dawn. She wished the Burrow was large enough to have it there. Kreacher may never have been overly useful but he was missing all together now.

Bill hid a smirk when his mum reminded Ron that Hermione had made her own choice. 'Oh mum you have no idea.'


	8. two revelations

Harry's mind should have been on his studies but it wasn't. It was on a book but one in his room. He kept picturing making a butterfly land on Tom's nose. It was moment's like that which made it impossible for him to see the man as Voldemort. He was tender and gentle. The moment had been interrupted by Lucius coming for sex. Tom though made it up a few weeks later. There were stables at the manor and on their daily walk he took Harry to see how horses moved. Other then Lucius Harry was the only one allowed to know there was still a Tom. He had a human side to him.

Remus noticed Harry wasn't into it. He had been far more into his classes then he ever was at school. Draco had been down in the lab with his Uncle since lunch. Harry had been welcome to join the twins or just relax but he chose to continue. Remus could usually supervise while he wrote but not today.

Harry was confused when he was suddenly suggesting going to town. "I thought you had writing to work on."

Remus shook his head "I got a lot when you were doing theory this morning. Besides I think we would all prefer if you don't burn down the house."

Harry was a bit pale "I guess my mind has been a bit off. I'm sorry."

Remus came and kissed him on the head "If you want we can stay home and talk."

He knew the answer before he asked Harry was still suffering bad dreams but while he would seek comfort from Remus he wouldn't open up. He knew Harry was worried about him. Harry was not able to see the man who held him as Voldemort as he was Tom to Harry. Harry felt guilt as he should have considered the man some evil villain but he didn't. And Remus knew Harry worried they would be angry. He knew he had to convince Harry he understood but today he left it.

The twins both agreed to come into town. George had only been the once but he had to do this. He needed it but he also knew he was affecting Harry too. There were some looks in town but that was expected. The small town had seen little of the two foreign men or their sons since the move.

Remus noticed a man and he knew he had seen him before. "Why don't you boys go find us a table at the cafe? I just need to check on something."

George took Harry by the arm as he seemed reluctant to leave his dad "I have only heard about this place. Draco and you are always talking about the pie."

Remus sent him a grateful look as Harry went off with the twins. Harry loved and relied on Remus but he looked to the twins as like brothers. George knew what Harry was dealing with. He could talk to him as George had seen and suffered it as well. George could also better understand why Harry didn't have bad dreams from him. He could see for the first time Harry felt safe. Harry was being shown here he was safe too but Harry in his own way loved his captor.

Remus knew he should never have agreed to this. He should have known this would not work. He had been so anxious to free Harry and the twins he had been willing. He reminded himself how ever the man found them he had no power. Harry was free and he would never let him go back.

Remus looked over to the man and simply said "You are dead. And I will not allow you to hurt him again."

* * *

Hermione was so happy to be back. Two weeks away with the man was too much. She thought he would soon move on to lovers having made it clear she approved. She didn't even care if he had pets as she was told. Oh he would he told her but he would have his cake and eat it too. He would not let her have her own room till she did what she promised and got pregnant. Hermione thought between her lover and the fertility potions it would happen soon.

A week after their return she took a home pregnancy test. She had ensured not to be pregnant before the wedding. She would rather the child not be his now but the timing had to be right. Lucius could not doubt the baby was his and she had an adoption potion ready. Thanks to a spell he was sure she was a virgin before.

She turned when she thought the man came home. It was her lover. "I have missed you."

He pulled her towards the bed. "Ron is stool mooning over you like some love sick puppy." and added "I have never fucked a wife in her husband's bed."

Hermione ensured the wards were up so no elf could see. Oh they had used Lucius' bed before but not since the wedding. It would be theirs after all when as the widowed lady Malfoy they married. She had not given up on finding love as she had. She was simply a practical woman who wed for money first.

After a few rounds Hermione summoned the test "It seems the old letch's sperm is still good."

Her lover laughed "Better that. I never liked the thought of passing my child off as his."

Oh they would have kids one day but when the man was gone. For the money he could have allowed Lucius to think his child was his if needed. He knew the likelihood was this baby would never see its first birthday. He would not want such an accident to befall his own son.

Hermione kissed him "I know you will make an amazing papa one day as it is in your blood. We will make sure this one's end is quick and painless. Unlike their sire's."


	9. Remus' secret

Remus had no idea how the man knew where they were. He had checked the wand and wolf as well as the collar for any spells. He had known he wouldn't give up. Remus knew he had basically helped a war lord escape but he did what he had to do. In truth Moody and the others stood no chance of defeating Voldemort in a simple battle. He knew with time they could have but he knew how many would die. He had gone to Voldemort with an offer when the man came to the island. In return for teaching him a spell to save his life the man agreed to free him as well as Harry and the twins.

He watched Harry as he had pie with the twins. Voldemort had truly loved Harry in his own way. It was that love that allowed him to live. The spell was similar to a Horcrux but not really. Voldemort with Harry was Tom. And Remus simply split the personalities permanently. The man killed was Voldemort and with him went more then half his magic. Tom survived as the man who loved Harry and once was a good student.

Remus shook away the thought "I don't care even if he is Tom. He still raped and hurt Harry. I won't let him take Harry back."

He had been muttering but Harry looked up "Is something wrong Moony?"

Remus shook his head "No just thinking about something."

Someone more like it. The wild card was Lucius as he had no idea if Lucius knew Tom was alive. He was meant to be the one who killed Voldemort in the end Remus wasn't sure if the spell was performed then. Tom obviously had resources to come here but if they came from Lucius he wasn't certain. The major concern there of course were his son and George. Lucius wanted them both dead. Draco he wanted dead as a traitor and George knew all his secrets.

He knew he should speak to Severus. He wasn't sure how the man would take that Remus used a spell he told him about to save the man. But when he got back to the house he knew what he had to do. When alone and knowing the boys could not listen in he told the man.

Severus took it a lot better then he thought "I had wondered how he was killed so easily."

Remus nodded "He is here. I know he is at the skill level he was at in school but I won't let him near my son again."

Severus put a calming hand on him "Neither of us will allow any of those boys to be drawn back into that."

He knew Remus was worried about Draco or he wouldn't have come. He assured Remus that Voldemort had funds stashed away. Tom as he was now proper if he had been working with Lucius would have acted. Tom had a darker side but he had not gone black until the summer he met his father and killed him. His powers were back to that time making him basically sixteen in skill. But even then Tom was powerful for a teen.

Severus sighed "I would have done the same thing. I actually researched that as a bargaining chip if I didn't get Draco out when ousted as spies."

Remus understood why Severus was so calm now "I hope the man will back off. We have a home here and I don't want to have to move."

He also didn't want to have to tell Harry which he knew he would have to if they left. Harry was having a hard enough time healing and moving on. If he knew part of the man was alive it would be impossible. The dark heir of Slytherin was gone for good but Remus would not allow the man near Harry if he had any say.

Severus showed him a note from Xeno "It seems Draco will soon be replaced. Lucius announced Hermione is pregnant already."

Remus had been shocked to learn she married him "I would wonder if the baby is his."

Hermione had changed a lot it seemed. Before he was caught she was mad in love with Ron. Severus admitted there were rumours she still had a red headed lover on the side as well. The interesting part was the speculation on which Weasley it was.

Severus smirked "Lucius is not a fool. He will have a paternity test on the baby. I wouldn't want to be Hermione if the baby isn't his."

* * *

Lucius had heard the rumours of course but he would not listen. Oh he knew the little slut would have lovers eventually but they shared a bed every night. The rumours were way out there and ridiculous any ways. She had been caught in a threesome with Molly and Arthur was the most recent one. He made sure the healer ran a test to confirm the exact date of conception. They had been on their honeymoon for three days by then but he would still have a paternity test.

He wanted the rumours to die down first though. He had been keeping his wife on a tight leash. He knew every one who came to the manor. There was no one there but those on business for him. And he had hired security to trail her when she was out. They would not be seen by her or so he thought.

His assistant could be heard "You can't simply go in there Miss."

His wife's voice cut though "I am Lady Malfoy and I will go into his office if and when I choose. One more word and I will have you cleaning toilets."

As Hermione swept into the room he smiled at the change. He hadn't been certain about a mudblood even this one as a wife. She had proven when given some money and power she could be as proper a wife as a pureblood. Narcissa was like this but he found out it was all lies and she died for it. She corrupted their son and turned him into a softy. He would have no problem with Hermione as he could see she truly showed her character now.

He stood to greet her with a kiss. His assistant had been wrong to try and stop her but he didn't like her storming in. He had been married enough though to know he should not say that. He remembered pregnancy hormones made women even more irrational then usual.

Hermione pulled back "What is the meaning of having me followed? I will not have this Lucius.'

Lucius tried to calm her "It is just until the rumours die down. The press can be risky and I don't want you or my son hurt."

Hermione was not so easily appeased until he took a box from his desk for her. She found a custom made diamond choker in the box. It was the one she wanted last week but he told her she had plenty of jewels already. The new trinket and a promise to not have her followed finally got her to leave.

He called in head of security 'If you don't want to be fired do a better job. I told you she was never to know she was followed."


	10. second encounter

Remus was relieved Severus knew. He had been worried about how the man would react. Also he had some of the pressure lifted off of his shoulders. Having someone else keep an eye on the boys and out for Tom was a relief. Severus didn't think that Lucius was involved in all of this. He cared about Harry and the twins as Remus did. They had only been here for over a month but were becoming a family quickly. Even with the twins already adults there would be no doubt they would remain together for a few more years to come. The twins were no longer the care free pranksters who were in a rush to be independent.

Harry was slowly starting to make some progress in Australia. He and Draco ventured into town a bit more and Remus was teaching them to drive. They had been itching to fly but were in a muggle area. Severus and Remus saw it as a good compromise.

Remus took them into town for the library and to consider some activities for teens in town "It might help you feel more at home. You can't study all of the time."

The comment was more for Harry as Draco loved his lab work with his Uncle. Harry said quietly "I saw an art class at the library."

Remus noticed Harry had been sketching "I am sure you would enjoy that."

In an attempt to get him to open up Harry was given a notebook. Remus thought perhaps Harry would find writing away to get it out. Remus told him it could be a journal or any thing. Harry had wrote a bit but from what he had shown Remus it was poetry. But most of it was filled with art. Most was landscape or still life but his emotions were in the mood. He seemed to have a small talent and Remus thought to nurture it.

Harry went over to sign up for it. He was a bit nervous of doing something on his own. For a moment he saw a writing class and thought about Remus. He shook away the thought. He needed to start doing things on his own. Besides Remus didn't need a class and Harry preferred art.

Harry was a bit taken back when the man from the shop was there "You are taking the class?"

The man smiled "Ah the young man from back home. I have been looking for a new hobby. I have been living in town but met few."

Harry wasn't sure why but he felt so uncomfortable "I guess I will see you again."

He slipped away and he wasn't sure why he was so uncomfortable. The man was from the UK but that wasn't uncommon. And there was no sign he was a wizard. Maybe it was the fact he was also new to this small town which seemed a coincidence. There was something about the man's eyes as well. It wasn't that they scared him as he actually felt almost calm looking into them. It was that there was something so familiar.

He went back to the sign up to take his name off. He would take the writing class or something else. He was sure to find something else. But art was one of the few things he could focus on. Outside of his studies and helping the twins it meant a lot to him.

Remus had come over but not seen Tom "Is something wrong? You were into the class before. I will come with you."

Harry shook his head "No I am just being silly. It is in the day so I can do this while you write and Draco is in the lab."

Once again he was reminded coming to this was more for his sake. He helped the twins and was learning to drive but he was the only one without his own thing. Draco actually signed up for an evening club once a week to play sports and do out door activities. Harry would do that as well.

Tom watched with a smile as Harry left "That wolf won't keep me from you forever my love. I will have you back my precious."

* * *

Severus accompanied Harry into town for his first class. He thought Remus taking Harry was a bad idea. They both agreed if Harry was comfortable they needed to encourage him to do this alone. Harry was a bit pale but he had spoken about it at dinner and they knew he wanted this. In the late afternoon after Harry spent some time with the twins Severus took him. Tomorrow even the twins were going to learn cricket with the sports group.

Severus was happy when Harry went in alone. He assured Remus he would go in with Harry if Harry chickened out. He knew as close as they had grown Harry was less likely to cling to him at all. Harry did almost for a moment turn around but after a deep breath he went in.

He was relieved in a way when the man wasn't there but he was sketching the bird when he heard "I see you have a talent."

Harry looked up to see the man "Thanks."

He was a bit shaken the man sat next to him. He told himself it was a coincidence as the man came late and there wasn't much space left. He tried to focus his attention on his art work but he got the sense the man was watching. His eyes though were on his own work though when Harry looked over.

At the end of class he came over "I noticed your bird is in a cage? I thought we were all drawing the same."

Harry snapped his book shut "You missed the start of class. The teacher told us not to make copies. She wanted our own perspective."

Remus had commented on it as well. All of the pictures of Harry's he saw had a darker or sad undertone. George found therapy in making jokes and pranks again. For Harry he found more comfort in expression in art then words. He hoped one day his art would be more cheerful. But right now it was a clear reflection of him.

Tom knew someone would be waiting for Harry so he simply said "Well I look forward to seeing you next week. I have a feeling you'll inspire me."

Severus was sure enough waiting for him "Are you okay?"

Harry assured him he had been okay in the lesson. Other then the man who he didn't mention Harry really liked it. He knew if he continued he would see the man again but he wouldn't be run off. He passed of the color in his cheeks as a compliment on his art.

Severus knew Harry had a hard time accepting praise. He motioned to the van "The others are holding dinner for us."


	11. murder plot

Harry was so into his art Remus looked into it. He found out the instructor only offered the free session once a week but he taught an afternoon class most days. It was just after lunch so it was mainly a few adults as most kids were in school. Remus explained to the man his son was home schooled and free in the afternoons. The man remembered Harry and commented the boy had talent. He didn't recommend the class for all as it cost money but he thought Harry would fit in. Remus assured the man the fees weren't an issue but worried about Harry starting late. The man explained the class ran all year and he actually had another new student.

Harry was surprised when Remus told him about the class. He thought it was a way to avoid the other man. But he was also excited about it. He could still work with the twins all the time and he found himself really excited. It was honestly the first time since quidditch. Remus and the twins were so happy to see it come out.

Harry settled happily into the first class when he noticed the other man "I am starting to think you are following me."

The man smiled "It is a small town and it isn't too hard to run into one another. I liked the class the other day so much. I am Tom by the way."

Harry tried not to react to the name. He introduced himself using his new name. "Jack."

He turned himself to his work. Jack was a nickname for John for Remus' dad and a variation on James. Remus was now known as John Roman and along with Jack he also had the twins Flynn and Grant. Oddly Fred was Grant and George was Flynn. Draco was called Remus' nephew but through his late mother. He and Severus were Nobles as a play off Severus' mum's family. Draco was David and Severus was Steven. None of them were really used to their new names.

He reminded himself Voldemort was killed. His body was seen and the wand worked. Harry also knew how much Voldemort hated his muggle name. Tom was a common name especially back home. And the man hadn't even once given any reason to think him a wizard or a threat.

Tom handed him a brush he was reaching for and their hands brushed "You have artist's hands. They are soft as silk."

Harry blushed as the man's fingers lingered on his skin "I need that hand back or I won't be much of one."

The hand reached up and brushed Harry's lips for a moment "I am sure we could find a good use for those too."

Harry turned back to his art as quick as possible. He could remember how both Tom and Lucius used to tell him he had such a warm mouth. He hid a shudder as one of the bad memories came back. But as always a good one replaced it soon enough Voldemort kissed him every morning and gave him his wand for studies. He had always told Harry he could see waking up to his lips for many years.

Harry was uncomfortable but he loved the class. He resolved he would not allow Tom to get to him at all. He wanted to continue and not be scared off. He thought twice about telling his dad. He knew Remus would remind him Voldemort was gone and it would just make the man worry about him.

Tom walked out with him "I don't suppose you would join me for some ice cream. I am sure we could both use a scoop."

Harry was happy he had an excuse "I'm sorry but my dad is picking me up."

Sure enough Remus came soon after. Remus hadn't seen Harry talk to him but he had seen Tom. He wondered if the man was in the class. He didn't want to worry his son though and with the art class Harry was actually moving on. He found Severus when they got back to the house and told him. Neither was surprised as the man wasn't one to give up on anything. It still worried them how he found them. If they didn't find out no matter where they could move he would come.

Severus had finally had enough "I am going to confront the man. I swear to do all I can to get him away from your son for good."

* * *

Hermione it seemed realized she didn't need her husband any more. She was sick of being spied on by his men. She was pregnant and a paternity test confirmed it was his. She would have to deal with the baby later but now for him. He was traitor scum and she doubted he would be missed. She tried to have him arrested at first. Unfortunately all the proof she had was on former crimes. He could not go to prison for them as he was pardoned.

She had to be careful when killing him. It either had to look like an accident or pin it on someone else. She was shocked when Bill suggested who to pin it on. The moron was Bill's brother after all. But Ron had been selling lies about her and Harry to the tabloids. And he publically made clear his hate for Lucius.

Bill came into the office on official business but pushed her flat on the desk. He fondled a breast as he spoke "You may be a widow very soon."

Hermione moaned as his hands went up under her skirt "I always looked good in black."

Hermione was horni when pregnant and Bill was happy to accommodate. As he fucked Hermione on Lucius' home desk he reminded himself this would all be theirs soon. He was a bit sorry about setting his brother up. Ron wouldn't go to prison. He would be arrested but there wouldn't be enough evidence for conviction. He was sure a job and some money would quiet any complaint if Ron found out.

After two rounds Bill cleaned them up "We wouldn't want to be found like this when they come to tell you the tragic news."

Hermione smirked as she saw to her hair "I will be expected to mourn the old bastard for a year. But by then I will be rid of the spawn too."

She would have no one to contest as Draco was gone and not coming back. And if he thought to come back with Lucius dead then Lucius would have his wish. The Malfoy family would soon be a thing of the past. She was happy she took drama as a kid and could play the role well.

Hermione was happy when the wards alerted her she had visitors "Now to put on my innocent face. I must looked stunned when told my husband is dead."


	12. cold civility

Hermione was waiting when Moody came into the manor. She was calm and collected like she had practiced. She needed to act surprised to see them. Of course she had no idea why they were there. Her husband had gone to work and told her he would be out with clients. She wasn't expecting him home for hours and she was confused why aurors were in the manor. The manor hadn't been raided in years and her husband brought down Voldemort.

Moody eyed her as he came in with two men. In all his years and two wars few things surprised him any more. The news Hermione chose to marry Lucius Malfoy caused a lot of talk among those who once knew her. She wasn't the same innocent girl from the golden trio or maybe she never was.

Hermione met them in the front hall "Alastor it has been too long."

So she was already playing the Lady "You need to accompany us to the hospital."

Hermione was playing her part well "What has happened? I need to leave word for my husband."

Moody cut in "Your husband has been poisoned."

Hermione looked faint and Moody was not convinced or humoured with her performance at all. He noticed for the first time Bill was there. He thought it would save them a trip. Bill came to her side and made an excuse about the fact she was pregnant. The shock of being told her husband of less then two months had been killed. There was an odd look on Moody's face. He motioned for Bill to come along.

Hermione knew not to over do it but she could pass off most as the baby she had. She was expecting to be taken to the morgue but she was mistaken. She wasn't even taken up to the ICU. She was led into one of the private wards for richer patients.

Moody motioned to the door "Your husband is waiting. Luckily he was called away from his coffee after only a sip or two."

Hermione tried to hide her reaction as best as she could "Thank Merlin. My son will have his father."

Moody stopped Bill "You and I will be talking."

Hermione came into the room unaware Bill was being arrested. Her husband was sitting up in bed reading some papers like he was home in bed. The only sign he had been poisoned was the magic IV in one arm. Hermione was fuming inside that the snake was still alive. She should have known the old bastard would be harder to kill then that. Well she would simply have to try again. The man had enough enemies out there.

Hermione came and kissed him on the cheek "I was shocked when Moody told me. Thankfully you will be around for our son. I am sure they will arrest your attacker."

Lucius sneered "Your former boyfriend and his eldest brother should be in prison soon. I plan to press for the black cell."

Hermione didn't have to pretend to be shocked. She could see Bill being led away. "I can see Ron but not William. He works for you."

Lucius was not the fool she thought him. She had a lover he knew and he figured it had to be someone who would raise no suspicion. He had doubts Ron was involved but he could keep his brother company. After his former pet escaped him he was out for some pay back.

He pulled her in and whispered "Our son saved you. But you even look at another or I get a paper cut I will when our son is born make it so no one ever finds all of you."

* * *

Severus knew he had to do something. He cared deeply about Remus as well as Harry. He wouldn't allow Harry to be sent back into that life. He hoped he could not allow the man to threaten that. Tom may have been a powerful teen but still a teen and his powers were at that level. The man had to know he was a dead man if the world found him to be alive. He would be kissed if the wizarding world knew he was not killed.

In such a small town it hadn't been too hard to find the man. Most of the families had been there for a generation or two. He found the small two bedroom cottage on the edge of town. There was a garden full of plastic gnomes and bright flowers. One would never believe to find the man here.

He entered the house and found Tom in the kitchen. His back was to Severus "Severus just in time for some lemonade."

Severus watched as the man motioned him onto the patio with a tray "I didn't come here for cookies and lemonade."

Tom put down the tray "I can see why you brought my precious here. I must say I never considered the novelty of a simple muggle life."

This was a man who killed countless dozens of people. He had tortured Severus into the mark. He had raped children. But he was acting like tea time. Severus knew the Lord Slytherin and black magic had been destroyed by the spell from Remus. He would never be convinced the man was no longer a threat. He may not be a killer but he was after Harry again. Harry deserved to be happy and move on.

Severus turned down a glass "I have come to tell you to stay away from him. Harry is not an animal. I will now allow you to threaten him."

Tom sipped his own "I know he is no animal. He is my little love. We are linked. His blood is in me. He is literally my soul mate."

Severus realized "Remus used your love for Harry to work the spell. And you used a blood charm to find him."

Tom handed him a glass and applauded the man. He would have thought it would occur to Remus. He had agreed to set them free as he knew Voldemort would never be free. He knew as Tom he would be free to pursue his little love. He had known no matter where they went he could follow.

He reminded Severus when he mentioned a blood adoption "But then you would have to tell Harry I'm alive. And I know you haven't told him the little secret."


	13. two outcomes

Severus found Remus alone when he got back. He had been gone a bit lover then planned. Tom had told him he had no plans to abduct Harry. He wouldn't even try to remove him if they backed off. As Tom he was now free to follow another path and in his mind that path was Harry. He claimed he wasn't looking for a pet. His dark tendencies were gone and according to the man he wanted to court Harry. Severus of course trusted the man as far as he could throw him.

Remus had sent the boys into town. They were going to the sports club that evening so told them to go out for a bite to eat first. He of course hadn't known how it would go and thought it better Harry not be home. He didn't want his son to be worried.

Severus told him what the man said "We could just allow the man to be here. Harry is not about to fall for him."

Remus shook his head "Can we trust him?"

Severus sighed "I never thought I would ever but it does seem the man genuinely loves him."

He had never been one to trust a person easily at all. And the thought of trusting this man made him almost question his own sanity. He was reminded why they hadn't thought to turn him in. He was now Tom and wasn't Voldemort. Remus had thought he simply split the two. He had not only used the man's love for Harry to make the spell. He literally made that love nearly obsessive. Tom was back at a time when he was still an innocent student because of that.

Remus was shocked when he found out how he was tracked. He hadn't even considered the fact Harry's blood was used to resurrect him in the graveyard. He hadn't been concerned as Voldemort never used it before. But Harry was not hid by wards here. And in many ways Harry and Tom were all but bonded since the spell.

Severus added "He's right Harry won't take a blood adoption for no reason. All the progress he has made will be lost if he knows the man is alive."

Remus was concerned "But if it turns out Tom can't be trusted?"

Severus was of course not about to rule it out "Then we press blood adoption for all four boys."

They knew there was a risk even if Voldemort was gone. Severus had spoken about the chance with his own godson. They had been using the cover of family so it wouldn't seem off. And since they would be moving when they did it no one would question new looks. For the twins it may seem the oddest for them to be blood adopted. But if there was increased concern Lucius was after George they would agree to it.

Remus didn't like this and either did Severus. Tom may not be dark any more but he was still a concern. Harry was very vulnerable from his months of captivity. He still had the collar. Remus had thought he could convince Harry by now to burn it but he hadn't.

Severus calmed him "Neither of us will let our guards down but this is better. It is not uncommon for a young man to have suitors."

Remus finally agreed "We have made a life here. Even if we leave and don't tell him we will have to start all over."

Moving to Australia away from all they knew was a hard enough adjustment for them. Moving them to another new country would be more. They were comfortable as a family but the boys were finally feeling safe again. No matter what spin they put on adoption and moving that sense of safety would vanish.

Remus attempted to look on the bright side "Well it isn't like Tom is some natural charmer. I mean my son is not about to fall for any one after all this."

* * *

Lucius was out of the hospital in time for the trial. Well really that was no surprise as he pulled some strings. He didn't need to testify but no one could deny him the right to be there. Hermione who had been sentenced already was forced to come with him. She was under permanent house arrest and confined to their bedroom when her husband was not home. The only contact she had when he was gone was a house elf who wouldn't speak to her. Lucius told her if she was a good little girl he might lighten up when the baby came but she doubted it. All he was doing was making her more resolved to kill him.

He brought her on the last day of trial. Hermione could see the rest of the family on the other side of the room. For once she was actually happy to have her husband there. If looks could kill she would have been dead on the floor by now. And part of her wondered if they may try. All that was left were Percy and Ginny Charlie left for Romania.

Lucius whispered to her as her lovers past and present were found guilty of poisoning Lucius "It was a pity the court ruled against Vertiserum."

Hermione looked at him "You knew?"

Lucius laughed "I know all. I know the little fool was your scapegoat. He can keep his brother company."

Hermione watched as they were both sentenced to ten years in a black cell. Hermione knew it was because of Lucius as the sentence was too stiff. Her and Bill had been sure Ron would never go to prison for this. There wasn't enough evidence they were certain and a vertiserum trial would be required. She watched and tried to contain her horror as they were led off to ten years of a windowless cell and dementors. Ron was a fool but innocent. And Bill was the love of her life.

Lucius steered her out but he stopped so the red heads could come over "I think I earned some amusement."

Molly slapped her across the face "I should have known you for a little whore. My sons are both in prison because of your filth."

Percy spit in her face as his dad took their mum "You deserve him. You will both get what you deserve one day."

Finally Lucius led her off and took her home. She was furious her husband allowed her to be treated like that. She was his wife and the mother of his son. He wouldn't have allowed Narcissa to be treated like that in public. He backhanded her and reminded her Narcissa was a pureblood. She was a social climbing muggle whore. He also reminded her how his former wife died. He treated her proper in public but she paid for being a spy in the end.

He held her "You will never touch our son. He will be taken from you when born. And rest assured if I die you will not have him or my fortune."


	14. christmas coming

The weeks went by and they were happy they hadn't acted rashly. Harry was loving his art class so much and he hadn't looked pale from it in some time. Tom hadn't dropped the class but for now he was holding back. He didn't want to have Harry whisked off before he could convince his little love to come back. News from back home was startling. The twins were shocked to learn two of their brothers were now in prison. Xeno didn't know all the details but said rumours were Hermione and Bill were lovers and tried to off her husband. Draco knew if it was true Hermione being alive was thanks only to the baby she carried in her.

It was nearing Christmas and the first real event for any of them. The first birthday was Severus in January. Harry had lost his last one in captivity. Remus and Severus made it their mission to make Christmas special for the boys. They hadn't been certain how but new traditions always started.

Harry had been putting it off but he knew he needed to go into town for gifts "Could you pick me up late from art class?"

Severus who had been taking him was surprised "I assume so. Is something up?"

Harry shook his head "I just need to finish some shopping for Christmas."

Happy that Harry was feeling up to another step Severus agreed. Harry came to art classes alone but was dropped off and picked up right after. For a moment Severus thought about Tom. Remus mentioned he had seen Tom here though not sure if in the class. Severus shook away the concern though. They had both agreed Tom wasn't a real threat and not to worry Harry. As he watched Harry climb from the car he was realizing how much more like a son he saw Harry.

Harry took up his seat in art and was a bit surprised when Tom sat down next to him. It had been a few weeks since he had. Maybe he had realized he being so forward had made Harry uncomfortable. He didn't even try to talk to him until after class.

Tom handed him a pencil he dropped "You seem a bit distracted."

Harry accepted it "I guess I am just trying to come up with an idea for gifts. It is our first Christmas here."

Tom smiled "There is a framing place in town. Why don't you have some of your work framed for them?"

Harry looked self consciously down at his portfolio. He hadn't really shown them much. He could admit since his work was inspired by them there was likely a piece that would work well for each. He wasn't sure why but he showed Tom some of the pieces. He seemed drawn most to the albino dragon clutching a small winged item in his talons and the one of a wolf with a stag and a dog.

For the first time Harry actually agreed to his company. He wasn't certain about giving his art as gifts but he had no other plan. The local shop took the pieces and promised to have them ready for Christmas.

Tom smiled when Harry thanked him "How about that ice cream? I would like to apologize for being so forward before."

Harry blushed a bit but he nodded "My Uncle isn't picking me up for another half hour. And I owe you for your help."

Tom tried protesting Harry paying but got no where "Next time it is on me. I enjoyed helping. I don't have any family of my own to shop for."

Harry was still so nervous and could barely look at the man. He kept remembering his comments about Harry's lips and the memories it inspired. But the man hadn't touched him or mentioned kissing him. Tom started instead talking to him about his art work. Harry was well into the conversation and he didn't notice the time. He ended up having to hurry back to meet Severus. He was worried when the man's eyes narrowed and asked why.

Severus reminded himself that Harry wasn't to know "Nothing. Have you finished your shopping?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was being allowed to leave the manor for once. She hadn't been out since the trial Lucius wasn't easing up at all just taking her to the healer. The healers had come to her but for an ultrasound she had to be at the hospital. It would have been a bit early for a muggle as she was only ten weeks but magic could do it that soon. Her husband was anxious to know for sure it was a boy. Hermione could admit she was terrified if it wasn't.

Lucius looked at the slut as the test was started. He wouldn't mind a girl down the line but it better be a boy he thought. He had yet to find his good for nothing former son and end his life. But he needed a new son who he could raise up to be a proper Malfoy.

Lucius didn't care to see the heart or the rest "Boy or girl?"

The man looked up "A girl."

Hermione went as white as the sheets she was on. Lucius had been referring to this as his son. He had reminded Hermione she was alive because of her son. She had no doubts she wouldn't have lived to go on trial. Her husband would have simply killed her.

Lucius was irate and didn't speak until home "I will bed you as soon as she is born. And you better hope you give me a son or you will wish for the kiss."

Hermione backed away from him "It isn't my fault it is a girl. And there is nothing worse then the kiss."

Lucius had been about to leave but whirled back on her. He wanted to kill her where she stood but that was what she wanted. He wasn't going to give her an easy way out. Besides even if a girl the baby was his child. He would never allow her to be heir but he wouldn't kill his own child. Well not one who hadn't betrayed him.

He whispered in her ear before leaving her to her room "Oh trust me there is far worse. Cross me again and you will find out."


	15. true reflections

Christmas morning was a change for all. Severus and Remus had done all they could to make it festive. There were a few gifts from the UK from those who knew them to be alive. They had transfigured a tree into a Christmas tree and the boys made decorations as part of their lessons. They were in a muggle area so they couldn't fill the gardens with snow but they frosted the windows and used a spell to feel like it. Kreacher and Dobby had been making them Christmas treats for days and promised them a feast for dinner as well. The elves loved all four of the boys.

Harry was a bit nervous when it was his turn. He noticed all the others were store bought and only his frames were. He had felt bad when Tom said he was alone. As a thank you he sent a gift for him. He had framed the cage bird picture Tom first liked of his.

Harry finally gave them over "I'm sorry I know they're not really much."

Remus had opened his first "Harry this is beautiful."

Draco more then agreed "These are cool. You know we have needed something to personalize our home."

The others all agreed. Remus' was a charcoal of the three true marauders in form by a tree which Remus knew to be the Whomping willow. Draco's was the albino dragon Tom liked with a small snitch in a claw. It was a Norwegian ridge back and reminded them of first year. Severus' looked like an old gnarled tree with a serpent winding up. There were five small buds though showing new life. Severus knew it was an odd take on a family tree for their little family. Fred's was a more abstract piece which he realized was their fireworks and besides Draco's was the only one in color.

George looked down at his own. There was a lizard in the branches of a tree and he knew it to be chameleon. He could see off in the distance the outline of a house. He knew that it was the Burrow. He put down the picture and took Harry into his arms.

He knew as Harry did back they were the only ones who could really understand "Thank you."

Harry touched the pendant George got him "Just returning the favour."

Remus saw but for now he directed them back "We still have the gifts from home to see to."

Remus had been helping both of them heal. George may have been making an easier break as he had no confusion over his feelings but it was still hard. There were times even with his own twin George sometimes felt as he had to hide. He had become a bit of a chameleon of sorts though Harry was even more. The pendant George had given Harry looked like an odd twisted pod of ivory but was a cocoon. Harry was like the butterfly waiting.

Remus picked up a gift and shared a look with Severus when he saw who it was from. He was reluctant to give it to Harry but the boys had seen it. They didn't want Harry to know who the man was. He would be suspicious if they kept it from him.

Remus handed it over "Someone from art class?"

Harry was surprised "Yes. He helped me with your gifts. I sent him one as he said he was alone."

Fred was oblivious to the looks from the adults "Open it then."

Harry opened and found a beautiful portfolio within. He thought of the used one they found him in town. This was a far more expensive gift then he could expect. He felt some guilt but was reminded by Draco what the man said. If he was alone he had probably been relieved to have someone to shop for.

Harry felt uncomfortable and since the gifts were done he motioned outside "I thought we decided to teach the old men how to play cricket."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat brooding in her room. It was early January and she was dying to get out of these rooms. Even when Lucius was home was she rarely allowed out. Christmas had come and gone a few weeks ago. The only way she could tell were the two Christmas parties she was forced to attend. She hadn't seen her husband for over a week and he explained he had been away on vacation with his new lover.

Hermione noticed he was travelling more. He had been going when ever someone tipped him off. After four false tips on his son Hermione thought he'd give up. But he went each time instead of sending someone. She assumed after Bill he was a bit wary of trusting someone else.

Lucius walked into the room "I am leaving for a week."

Hermione who was dressing snarled at him "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Lucius almost struck her but was reminded about the baby. He may have wanted a son but he wasn't about to hurt his child. He had standards after all. Besides it was what the whore wanted. He wasn't sure why as the baby saved her useless life.

Lucius pulled her in close "I am going south of the equator. I have had another tip about my former son. I will be gone at least a week."

Hermione tried to pull back "All high and mighty about not hurting this baby but out to kill your son?"

Lucius pushed her on the bed "Even if a girl that child is innocent. My former son must pay for the dishonour he has brought on my name."

Hermione sat back up and straightened her clothes. She thought him a fool and she had no problem telling him that. He disowned his son already and the world thought him dead. Lucius was a fool about to throw away his pardon just for silly revenge.

Lucius called from the door "I am not throwing it away. No one will ever find a body to pin a murder on me. You would be smart to remember that."


	16. Lucius appears

Lucius hadn't been certain about this tip. In honest he hadn't been certain about any of the tips he got. He had been looking for more then his son. He knew his puppy was out there too. He knew of course so was Harry was alive but he couldn't touch him or the wolf unless he had a death wish which he of course didn't. His focus was on his former son and brother but also on puppy. But the word he got had been about them both. He would never have thought Severus would help the twins but then again he thought his brother to be loyal as well. He had been told of an apothecary shop that had a new part owner and his son was seen with him. But there was also some nephews who were twins. The age and information seemed right even if nothing else.

He found his way into the shop. He hadn't thought to find his brother in Australia. He had known Severus would need work of some kind. Severus may have been rich but he was never a man who would sit still for too long. He looked into any kind of businesses Severus could find work.

He went through the records and found a muggle po box "Hmm... It seems he may not have been too foolish."

He heard someone coming and knew he had to go. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure this was right but he needed to find out. He had not come all the way down here not to find out for sure. He didn't mind being away from the whore but he had brought no fun with him this time. He should have known his brother would slink off into the muggle world. The man had of course grown up in it. He hadn't left behind their world totally.

He was about to leave when he saw the owner come in with another man. For a moment he thought it might be Severus. The man would obviously use charms on his looks. The man seemed so familiar for some reason but he didn't sense the kind of charms Severus would need.

The man spoke "I am looking for some more of the stock. Are you sure you don't know when your potions maker will be in next?"

The owner shook his head "He works from home and often sends the potions in. I would think he'd likely be in within the week. If you had a number I could pass on..."

The man who seemed familiar shook his head "I will come back in a few days."

Lucius moved to slip out of the shop He thought 'You will have to look for another shop.'

He knew the man wasn't Severus and even with charms he was too old for his so called son. The man was simply some annoyed shopper who was trying to get his hands on their potion. He knew being this close to his targets or at least thinking he was would be getting to him a bit. He was in need of a good fuck to clear his head. He knew he would have to settle for some muggle. Leave it to Severus to choose a place so remote from any decent culture.

Lucius wasn't the only one who was all eyes. The man who had caught hit attention he had caught his as well. He had come hoping to find a time when Severus would be in town away from Harry. Lucius had charms but he could see right through them.

The owner worried as he looked distracted but he shook the man off "Nothing. I just need to be on my way."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been working in his lab all day. That was nothing new but that Draco hadn't been there for company. He had grown accustomed to having company down in the lab. Remus had been asked to do a book event in Melbourne and took all the boys with him. Remus normally wouldn't have but it was a book in the muggle world. Severus noticed the time and decided to go up and have some tea and perhaps get some air.

He was expecting to find an empty house but he was wrong. He could see Harry curled up on the back porch working on some art. He wasn't really surprised Harry was doing much better then before especially when in town. But he still had moments like going into the city. He was about to join Harry when he saw someone out front.

Severus snarled and went out onto the front porch "What are you doing here? I want you off our property."

Tom kept coming "I would think you would want to know Lucius was in Australia."

Severus had been about to send him off but he stopped. The man's words had sunk into his mind for him. He knew if Lucius was in the country this was no coincidence. There wasn't enough of a wizarding community there for his business. He had known Lucius would want him and Draco.

Severus looked at the man "Where?"

The man explained about seeing him in the shop "I assume you were not foolish enough to use this address. But he is close."

Of course Severus hadn't. All of their mail went to a muggle PO box in a town an hour from here. The only mail they got here was from people back home who knew they were alive. But if Lucius was at all suspicious he would keep looking until he found them. He had a feeling Remus and his three weren't known about. He would have to send them off and hopefully Draco too. He hated it though as this had finally become home.

Severus looked at the man "Why are you helping me?"

Tom looked to the house "I love Harry and I will do all I can for him. Lucius can't touch him or Remus and Fred but he cares about you all."

Severus couldn't believe he once again was saying this but he believed the man. He should have known Lucius would have had to take a vow. He knew he was the only one who knew the island prison the two were on. But George would be at as much risk as well as target as he and Draco.

Harry cut them out of their thoughts when he came around the house "Tom what are you doing here?"


	17. Tom known

Harry spent the afternoon out on the patio. It was a weekend so he didn't have art class. The others had gone into the city with Remus. He had made an excuse of needing the time to finish a project for class. It wasn't a complete lie but he could tell they hadn't really believed him. They didn't press the matter though. Harry had been getting out more and more in town. He simply became wary some times around too many new people. In town here he not only knew them but he knew every inch of town and most of the people. He had simply felt a bit of panic about town. The book event was special for Remus and he wanted him to be able to focus. He had been amazing helping Harry and George and he earned today.

He had been working but there was a part of the kangaroo he was drawing which seemed off. He needed to stretch his legs and went to look. The big field across the road often had some. He knew there was a small chance but it was mainly an excuse for him. He was shocked to find Tom in their garden.

Severus turned to him "He just brought some news from town for us. He will be leaving."

Tom cut in "He deserves to know. You know the boys will be safer if they know they have to be careful."

Severus snarled under his breath "That is our decision to make Riddle not yours."

Severus didn't realize what he said until he heard a gasp from Harry. He hadn't meant to call the man by his name. Harry turned his stunned attention on the other man. He had thought the man seemed so familiar and things he said reminded Harry about Voldemort. He remembered the origami book he got when they first came. But he had been told the man was dead and he was safe here. They promised no one knew where they were.

Before Severus could speak Remus and the other three appeared. They had a silent conversation when Remus spotted Tom. Remus could see from the look on Harry he knew. They led the boys in. They could see Harry and George's shock when Remus told his part.

Severus ended with the news of Lucius "We can blood adopt you boys and Xeno will have a new place. We will just have to go more muggle."

All four boys even Harry and George who were both violently pale responded "No."

Remus sighed "Is there no other way? We can't continue to run."

Draco looked at his Uncle "The two of us are who he is after. He can't touch the rest of you. We will draw him away."

Once again there was a resounding no. The boys may never have got along in the UK but they were all but brothers now. Even if George wasn't as much a target for Lucius as the others they were not about to go. The rest of the world with only a few exceptions thought them dead. They would cling to what and who they had.

Harry spoke "The twins have their business and you Sev. And my art. And Remus' books."

Severus cut off Remus why was about to remind Harry they could do some of it else where "He's right. If we are run off now we will have to cut off from all that."

The apothecary was what led Lucius to them. If he suspected the others alive and with them he would look into other fields. They would never be able to make a life doing what they loved no matter where they went. They had become a family and it would make a move easier but they would never feel safe again. As long as Lucius was out there they would always be worried he would come for them.

Tom spoke "I am willing to help any way I can. I wouldn't see any of you hurt for Harry's sake."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had been reluctant but he agreed. None of them were sure about trusting Tom even after Remus explained that his dark side had been killed. But if they wanted a chance to remain here they needed to face Lucius. And only fools would turn down any help they could get. They were all reluctant but Tom had taken an oath not to harm or betray any of them. And they for now looked at him as extra aid.

Remus went to find his son. He had barely heard Harry speak all day and he knew he had to find him. He knew Harry would be confused and upset especially with him. He had been the one to save the man and yet kept telling Harry he was gone.

He was shocked when he found Harry out back with his portfolio. He looked about to rip up a piece. "Harry what are you doing?"

Harry looked up "How could you not tell me?"

Remus sunk down and saved the art "I knew the only way to ensure we all lived was to make a deal."

Lucius couldn't touch Harry or Remus and Fred. But he would have come for George and just left them on that island. Remus told Harry about the spell. Tom was tainted with dark magic from the chamber and it spread with each crime. It had the effect on Tom since he was heir. He told Harry the man was dead because for all intents and purposes he was. Remus wanted Harry to be able to move on.

Remus admitted Severus confronted Tom here before Christmas. It seemed the man truly in his own way loved Harry. He was proving it by being here and risking facing Lucius for them. He was not the power he once was but only a teen in fact.

Remus took the portfolio "This is one reason I wanted not to tell you. You have started to move on."

Harry looked towards inside "He claims he loves me. But he shared me with Lucius like some toy."

Remus knew in his own way Harry had come to love the man. It had been perhaps mainly Stockholm syndrome before but that changed. Remus wasn't sure he liked it but reminded himself he knew better then any one the man wasn't dark any more. And being here to protect them all for Harry's sake seemed more proof.

Remus motioned out front "He is still here. You will never feel better if you don't confront him yourself."


	18. Lucius comes

Harry knew Remus was right and he needed to talk to him. He had listened to them when they tried to convince him his feelings for Voldemort were just Stockholm syndrome. Part of it was or maybe all before but the Tom from here was added. But every time he thought back he thought of Lucius. He thought of the man who had been Lucius' lover. He remembered those nights he had been forced into sex with Lucius too. He couldn't understand how the man could claim to love him but did that. Voldemort kept him safe and took care of him. He had better care there then he ever had at home. But Lucius was a horrible terror of that time.

Tom was out front still but looked like he might be about to leave. For a moment Harry almost lost his nerve and turned to leave. But Tom noticed him and taking a deep breath Harry went over to him. He reminded himself there was a house full of people to ensure he could try nothing.

Tom came to him "I have wanted to tell you it was me all along."

Harry pulled away from his touch "Then why didn't you?"

Tom sighed "I was worried to scare you and run you off. I hoped you would give me a chance."

Harry was reminded of when the man helped him with his Christmas shopping. He had been encouraged to share his art work for real. He had given Tom the picture he had made in his first art class. It had been a caged bird because of this man. As much as he had come to care about the man he had still been a prisoner. If not for Lucius he may have forgot that part of it. He hadn't even minded the collar he was made to wear.

Tom reached out and got his hand "I love you my little one. I knew what the wolf did would free me to be with you."

Harry shook his head "If you are going to help stop Lucius who are you going to share me with now?"

Tom actually looked like he had been slapped by that comment. Harry had never noticed but even as Voldemort there were moments of real emotion. The only time he had seen it had been when Voldemort gave him his wand and wolf and set him free if he died. It was the first time he said love.

Tom tried to pull him in "I'm not the same man. I will never share you."

Harry still kept back "You claim to love me but you held me as he fucked me. You made me pleasure him. You made me..."

Tom wiped his tears "I am so sorry my love I looked at you like some possession. I swear I am not that man."

Harry held still for once but he was shaking badly. He could see the honesty in the man's eyes and hear it in his voice as well. Harry knew Remus said that the black magic had been removed from him. He even admitted that it was the man's love for him which had made it possible. He knew what it took for Remus to admit both to them. Remus had done all he could to free Harry from all of this. By making Tom look even more human he was doing the opposite.

Tom kissed him softly "Let me help you protect your family. And when Lucius is taken care of I will prove to you that you can trust me."

Harry pulled away and looked towards the house "You can't change it. You can't take away what you made me do to Lucius. What you let him do."

Tom was not giving up "I am stubborn and will do any thing to win your trust and heart. I will prove I am not the same man."

Harry fled into the house unable to remain any longer. Even before Remus' spell there had been a side of the man that he knew loved him and he cared about at the very least. He just couldn't seem to banish the memories of Lucius from his mind. The man had kissed him and assured him it would be okay as Lucius fucked him. He found himself wanting to believe him as he kept hearing the honesty but he was petrified.

George found him in his room and took him into his arms "He isn't Lucius. Follow your heart little brother. We will all be here."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had found then finally. He knew he had to be careful not to make a show. He was known to be in a hotel room in Sidney. He had a little lover unconscious in bed. Even if any one looked to him he had an alibi. But no one would come after him for his three targets were dead legally. It was a mild shame his formed son would be buried here as an unnamed person or what ever his cover was. But he shook away the thought.

He found the house where they had been living. It was so quaint and muggle like the town it was near. He would have rather the Leaky cauldron's cheapest room over lowering himself down to this level. He wasn't surprised when Severus appeared in the door before he got three feet.

Lucius smiled "Long time no see brother. I was hoping for a family reunion with my son and you."

Severus took out his wand "Your son is far away from here. I plan to keep my promise to his mother."

Lucius sneered at the mention "Oh I know my son is here and so is my puppy."

Severus wouldn't have sent Draco off alone even if puppy and his brother went with him. He had no idea why and how the group came to be but he had a feeling Harry and Remus were close some where. He could not hurt them or puppy's brother but he would have who he had come for.

Lucius sent a cruciatus which Severus deflected "If they come out you and my son will have quick painless deaths and Puppy can return to my bed."

Severus would not be angered into letting his guard down "I have been besting you in duels since I was eleven."

Lucius managed to hit him with a severing charm and a cruciatus in the aftermath "Sad you have grown so soft."

Suddenly Draco and George came running out of the house. He had to laugh when his so called son had sent a cruciatus charm at him. Draco would never have made a death eater. As he raised his wand and cast the killing curse he knew he would finally bring real honour back to his family.

A body hit the ground with a thud.


	19. plan works

Lucius lay unmoving on the ground. He looked as if he had been killed by the killing curse. Well that was to say he lay on the ground dead but with no blemish or sign of force. And there hadn't been one either. The man hadn't been hit by one of them nor had his own spell backfired on him. Lucius had killed himself. If he hadn't been so quick to act he would have noticed Severus's wand was oak and not maple. Or that his son was shorter then he was last time.

From around back came three people. Draco raced into the area followed by his Uncle and George. He looked at the dead body of his father. He felt nothing but relief. The man had committed hundreds of crimes. But the murder of Draco's mum and what he did to George and Harry were top.

Moody appeared and shook his head "I am happy you warned me ahead of time."

The real Severus spoke "What do we do about him?"

Moody moved him for transport "He will be found dead in his hotel room."

Through Xeno they got a request for help out. Moody had been close to James and Sirius not to mention Tonks. He had been happy to come down and help. He found Lucius made sure he had an air tight alibi. He was asleep with a hooker in a hotel room in another country. He would be found dead in the bed by the hooker when they woke up. Lucius had put a lot of work into making his alibi air tight and they would use it now.

Moody swore he would come back with news. The other went back into the house. There were not a lot of people in the are but they were muggles. They didn't need to see doubles of their neighbours in the front garden. Now Lucius was gone they planned to remain in the area.

Draco looked at his double "He could have killed you. I knew I didn't like this plan."

Harry shook his head or Draco's head "He couldn't that was the whole point. Tom's plan worked."

Tom had been back up "Now you are all safe and won't have to hide."

Tom had been the one to suggest polyjuice potions. He reminded them if Lucius tried to kill Harry or Remus and Fred he would die. There had been a small risk. There was a slim chance since he thought them someone else they would not be protected. But they all were willing and Moody and Tom were back up. Remus had egged the man on so if the plan failed he would be the one to die. But it had been Draco or Harry in his form who was.

As odd as it sounded even Fred took a potion. George had a scar along his left cheek from Lucius. A charm on Fred could have been detected. They weren't sure who would be attacked so all three were decoys. Lucius hadn't known Harry and Remus were there.

Moody returned as they spoke. He looked to Draco "Your father's estate will come into question."

Draco shook his head "My father will have seen Hermione couldn't touch it. I have what I need. I have no plan to go back."

None of them did Lucius was the only one looking but for Harry at least Albus was a risk. They had taken the risk and faced Lucius so the could remain here in the town. They weren't going to give it up now. They had all found some new happiness here in Australia. As much a the UK thought them dead in a sense they were. They weren't the same people who left that life behind and they could never return.

Tom stopped Harry from thanking him "I know how much you love them. I meant it when I said I'd do any thing to prove myself."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was confused. Her husband hadn't returned but she had been released from her rooms. She knew something was going on. Her suspicion was confirmed by the newspaper that morning. There were two articles on the front page. One was her husband was found dead from a heart attack with a male hooker in New Zealand. And the other that Ron had been cleared and was being released from prison. There was of course no mention of Bill.

She hadn't recovered from that shock when the door opened. Moody came in and at first she wondered if Lucius turned her in. But the only person with him was Andromeda. She never officially met the woman and had no idea why she was there.

Hermione stood up "You can't simply come storming into my manor."

Andromeda smirked "Actually thanks to my former brother in law it's mine."

Hermione wasn't laughing "Your sister may have been a spy but my husband would never."

Papers were handed over. It seems Lucius made provisions for his death. His unborn daughter was the soul heir except a few vaults and a home. Hermione left the marriage with nothing but her freedom. Well if she was good and wasn't forced to take care of herself she would have the town house with one elf and one small vault. Lucius granted full custody of the baby to Andromeda. Hermione could contest but she would lose the townhouse and all else. Andromeda had access to the full estate to raise the baby. When she came of age Andromeda would have a home and some vaults.

Lucius shocked her. He wrote a note saying Narcissa loved her and her last thought before death were her son and sister. He knew the woman would raise the baby properly unlike Hermione. Andromeda never thought to do a favour for a man she was sure killed her sister. But for the sake of an innocent baby she would.

She smiled at Hermione "My husband and I are moving in. I will be here to make certain no harm comes to the baby till she is born."

Moody went to leave but spoke "I assume I should pass this on. Bill was allowed to write."

Hermione looked down on the letter which simply told her he loved her. She sunk down in shock. Part of her wished she was in prison. Bill was the love of her life but their need for money brought them here. Hermione now had neither money or the man she loved. Even in death the bloody former Slytherin won.

Andromeda sat down for breakfast as Ted came in "I was thinking we would name her Narcissa. Seems fitting."


	20. two surprises

A conversation with his Aunt in a new two way journal told Draco about it all. He was shocked to hear what his father had done. He of course had known his father would ensure Hermione got nothing but this was a shock. He never thought his father would have the audacity to ask such a thing. Andromeda knew he killed her sister and wanted her nephew dead. He had also been among those who killed Tonks. But in a way he wasn't surprised. And mainly in his Aunt. She was a wonderful person who must have known what Hermione would do to the baby. She would have no grandkids thanks to people like Lucius. Helping to raise the little girl and make sure she was a good person would help. Draco even approved of her thoughts on name choice. Lucius Malfoy had taken one Narcissa Malfoy from this world. It seemed fitting to her sister and son that he return one. The fact that the very thought would make Lucius role in his grave was an added bonus of course.

Life seemed to be calmer now. There was really no fear of any one coming for them. Albus even if he suspected even one of them was alive was no fool. He would know his little power would go away. Harry had been more useful to him as a martyr and as long a he chose to remain one Albus would be no issue. Though they hated to let him win their life was here. Besides through Xeno and Moody they would feed Cornelius information to keep him in line.

It took a week but Harry returned to art class "I can do this."

Remus smiled "I know you can. And even if Tom is there you know he won't try any thing."

Harry nodded "I haven't even seen him since Lucius."

Remus took him to the car but tossed him the keys "You and Draco got your license. I am sure you know the way."

After Lucius Remus and Severus had spoken. Now they knew they could remain they had to allow the boys some more freedom. Harry and Draco passed their driving test before Lucius appeared. The twins had failed but even if they could apparate they planned to retake. It seemed driving a car on the road was more difficult then a flying one. Allowing the boys to take the car sometimes seemed another step. They were the only two who couldn't apparate. Tom had been another topic. They reluctantly admitted he was good now and meant no harm. And while they would never encourage it if Harry ended up falling for Tom they would support him.

Harry felt a bit odd but good to drive into town alone. The twins were lookin for a shop location in Melbourne. It would of course have to be under a new name. Lee was doing an amazing job running their shop back home but Fred missed being in the shop. George would stick to mail order for now.

Tom was in class and surprised even when there were plenty of open seats Harry sat next to him "I would have thought you'd choose another seat."

Harry turned to him for a moment "I like the light from the window."

Tom smiled inward as he knew the real reason "I see you approve still of my gift. Perhaps you will come see where I hung the picture."

Harry hd a slight color to his cheeks "Severus told me you make a good glass of lemonade."

Hard to believe even for Tom himself at times but he was happy here. He liked his little house and the art classes. In school he felt pressure to prove his half blood status meant nothing. But here he didn't even mind his limited powers. The only thing missing from making this perfect was Harry back in his arms. As Voldemort he never sought marriage or family. Now he couldn't think of any thing he wanted more.

As Harry worked he could almost think the same thing. He could admit if he didn't think about Lucius he could. This Tom was a new man. And his help saving Harry's new family was part of it he couldn't deny he felt more before.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his teacher "Jack I have been working on a show in a gallery in Melbourne. They would like me to include a few from students."

Harry was stunned "You want me sir?"

The man smiled "You had some natural talent when you started but really have blossomed. I would like to show a few pieces. You never know you may be a paid artist."

Tom turned to him when he agreed and the teacher walked away. "I told you that you are gifted. We should celebrate."

Tom and his teacher were not the only ones who tried to tell him. And he knew they would be proud. He didn't care if he sold a piece. He was sixteen and about to have three pieces in a show. Yes it was his teacher's show but it was still amazing. Tom was waiting after class when Harry finished talking about what pieces to put in.

Harry was in such a good mood he took a chance "I could use a glass of lemonade."

* * *

Hermione was in for another surprise but this time was a good one. Andromeda had spoken to Harry and they decided she could have a small reward. No one would have missed Lucius if dead. And other then being ambitious she had never been overly evil. Well of course they had no idea she had planned to kill the baby in the end. But her child would be safe with Andromeda. Harry couldn't help but remember the friend she once was.

Hermione was stunned when she was taken to the ministry. She hadn't been sure what to expect when she came into Moody's office. She hadn't been expecting to see the man she loved standing there. He wasn't even bound. She threw herself into Bill's arms.

He kissed her softly "I have missed you my love."

Hermione rested against him "How are you free?"

Moody spoke "He isn't. Not entirely."

Bill explained "I am being forced into exile. I am allowed my vault but banishment."

The courts were convinced Lucius had blackmailed a few in court for such a stiff sentence. Bill could either spend five years in prison. Or be banished from the wizarding world for life and from the UK for three years. His confiscated money was returned and he would have muggle paper work for a job. He wanted out of prison and he knew he would have to start over else where. Even his parents wouldn't speak to him after Ron.

Andromeda had come with her. She had an offer which would really test Hermione's love for Bill as she claimed. Andromeda knew is was the safest way to keep Draco' sister safe. It was how she had come to refer to the baby as.

Andromeda spoke "Once the baby is born you will be free to join him. And if you will sign adoption papers I am willing to pay you for the town house."

Hermione knew she couldn't sell it and to be with Bill she had to leave "I will."

Bill held her "All I have is the money from before Lucius. We will be back where we started."

Hermione kissed him "Keep in touch and I promise once free of his spawn I will join you."

Andromeda had custody but the adoption would mean Hermione could never try to contest. Hermione never wanted the spawn any ways. She knew exile wouldn't be glamorous but she loved Bill. And she already saw where her greed had got her. She was never cut out for being ruthless. Even Lucius' spawn in the end would have lived as she would never have been able to hurt it. Lucius was another story as he was a murdering bastard. Oh she had loved the power and money but loved Bill more.

Andromeda watched as she signed the forms and handed Bill paper "This is how you can keep in contact the muggle way."

An: so for those who felt slightly bad for Hermione this was for you


	21. art show

Harry hadn't gone for lemonade that day. He had promised Tom he would consider it. For now Tom was happy to settle for a rain check. Harry had been excited to go home and tell his family about the amazing news. The family was not as surprised as he was since he was far too humble. The show was a surprise but they weren't after hearing about it to know Harry was asked to be a part of it. He had some real potential for a career. He reminded Severus a lot of Remus when it came to his writing. It hadn't only been lack of work due to his curse which stopped him from pursuing writing more then texts. Australia seemed to be working for both of them.

Two months after Lucius the little family made a trip to Melbourne. It wasn't uncommon as Severus' work was there and the twins recently started actively lookin for a shop location. But this time they went as a group to support Harry. It was also the weekend of the twin's birthday so decided to make a weekend of it.

Harry couldn't believe when he saw three of his pieces up "This isn't real."

Remus kissed his son on the cheek "It's no dream cub. You earned it."

Draco noticed some of the other pieces had sold stickers on them "Are yours for sale too?"

Harry nodded "Yes but I know they will come home eventually. I don't mind I am just happy to have them in a show."

They knew it was true and were simply proud. He had actually been encouraged by his teacher to apply for the arts school at the University. It would be more then an year before old enough but it was super competitive. Harry had no idea what he wanted to do for a living. Draco was planning to work for his Uncle and Severus would apply to apprentice him as a master. The twins thought Harry could work with them and go to college. It wasn't work for them since he was a partner.

Harry was amazed when he noticed one of his pieces had a sold ticket on it. He spotted Tom who he wasn't surprised he came but he was talking to the gallery owner. Before Harry could get over to him another piece had a tag.

When Tom was alone he went over to him "Purchasing my art won't win you brownie points."

Tom shook his head "I will admit I tried but I was beat to it. The gallery owner refused me the third."

The man had come back over "The man who bought your paintings would like to meet the artist."

It turned out the gallery owner was willing to pay him for the third. He kept some pieces in a permanent collection and it would be good exposure. The man who bought the pieces was a well known billionaire. Among other things he was a benefactor of the arts school. He liked to encourage new artists and often picked up pieces for new properties or offices. He was quite impressed with Harry and told him he would expect to see an application for the arts school from him soon.

His family watched in smiles as even a local reporter asked him a few questions. It wasn't like he was suddenly famous. He made a few hundred from the sale but it was still amazing. He didn't care if the pieces were to be hung in a new coffee shop. And it was nice to have media over something he was proud of.

Harry walked over to Tom as he looked at the piece the gallery was keeping "I'm sorry for accusing you. It means some to me you came."

Tom turned to him. They were both still in class and spoke but not outside of class for some time "I was going to. I quite like this one. More cheerful then mine."

Harry had given him the caged bird one. As he became more at peace here his art reflected it "I could be convinced to make you a similar one."

Tom smiled "Perhaps you will finally come see where I hung the other. I have been learning to cook too and wouldn't mind someone to cook for."

Harry for a moment looked at his family. They had all assured him they would support him if he chose to be with Tom. None of them could deny he changed. And it was clear to the others that Harry had feelings for the man still. He tried to fight it but the man was being so patient he was wearing Harry down.

Harry turned back to him "We won't be back this weekend. But perhaps one afternoon after class I will come for dinner."

* * *

The weekend had been fun. They had gone to a professional rugby game and out for dinner at a pub the day after the show to celebrate the twin's birthday. Severus' had been not long after Christmas but they simply had a meal and cake. There was still Lucius back then and it was more about the boys. The twins were for a moment thinking of the Burrow. They knew Bill was now in Canada working for a muggle bank and looking for a job for Hermione when she joined him. The twins soon were back into the party. They were on outs with the family before all of this. This was their family and who they wanted to celebrate with.

With to the surprise of even them some encouragement from his family Harry finally accepted. Remus never thought he would but even he could admit Tom seemed right for Harry. He knew his son would be careful and it was obvious Harry wouldn't rush into any thing.

Tom smiled when he took Harry to his little two bedroom home "I know it is nothing too grand but I like it."

Harry had a shiver go up his back at the memory of Tom's old home "A bit odd not having elves and such?"

Tom smiled "I will confess I do have one. She has been with me for so long. But I promise I am cooking."

Tom worried for a moment when Harry saw Blinks. It was the elf who took care of Harry for him back in Uk. The elf belonged to his family since before he was born. Like Kreacher and Dobby the elf knew her master was alive even after Remus' spell. Tom hadn't thought she would and had been surprised when she appeared in Australia for him. He wasn't like Harry an obvious choice before Remus' spell for elf devotion but he seemed to have it.

Harry brought his mind back here. He didn't want to think about the past. Tom gave him a tour. The second bedroom was an odd little study. It turned out Tom had a bit of a hobby for science or discovered one when he came. There were some sketches among his collection. Harry found the bird painting above the desk.

Tom led him out back for some lemonade as dinner needed to cook "I put it up there to inspire me. I have taken an interest in local birds."

Harry was surprised "I never took you for something like bird watching."

Tom laughed "No I am not some old man on the porch with binoculars. I always had an interest when younger. I am considering breeding."

As odd as it sounded like Harry and his family Tom had to start over. He had money but he needed a life too. He was liking the art classes but it was a hobby and way to spend time with Harry. He didn't have the kind of magic he once had. He was no longer Lord Voldemort and not just for Harry he needed to make a full break. Breeding animals was something even squibs could do. Harry was reminded of Arabella and her kneezles.

Sitting sipping lemonade and later eaten lasagne and talking owls seemed so simple and normal. Never in a million years had Harry thought to have this with Tom. Tom planned far more exciting in the future. He had no plans for them to feel like an old married couple.

Harry surprised Tom with a light kiss before he left "I wouldn't be opposed to lemonade again."


	22. Narcissa Tonks

Hermione lived for the letters from Bill. He had found a position for her at a local library when she came. They would have to live muggle because of Bill but Hermione grew up in that world. Andromeda was buying the town house since she signed adoption forms. The money was nearly doubled from conversion to muggle and Canadian. Her and Bill would be able to buy a house and maybe have some savings left. Hermione's parents may not be in the magic world but they had found out. They had disowned her like Bill's family. Other then money from the home they both had their personal accounts and new work. Most of all they had each other.

Andromeda really had no trouble convincing Hermione to take care of herself. Hermione may have changed a lot but she'd not hurt the baby. Now she knew she wouldn't have to raise her that is. She hoped to one day have kids but not this young and with the man she loved. Andromeda planned to eventually take the baby to see Draco.

Hermione went into labour the day before Draco's birthday of all times "I want her out now."

Andromeda was delivering the baby "She is coming."

Hermione sobbed "I just want this over. I want Bill."

Andromeda shared a look with her husband. It seems Harry had a major soft spot for his former friend. Andromeda had been fully supportive of Bill out of prison. She thought of her sister and even the healer in her couldn't wish for any thing but that he died sooner. But she still had been a bit shocked when Harry had Moody pull a few strings for him. Moody of course knew Harry was alive as he helped with Lucius.

Officially Bill was still in Canada. But Moody managed with some help to get him back into the country. He was allowed long enough to be here for labour and take Hermione with him when well enough to leave. Bill came into the room.

Hermione saw him after another contraction "Bill. How?"

Bill came and took up a hand "I got permission to come for a few days. When you are better we will go home. I think you will like Ottawa."

Hermione clung to him through another contraction "I'll be happy as long as I have you."

Andromeda encouraged her to push as Hermione moved along quickly. Hermione was lucky she thought thinking about her own. She knew she was a bit old for a baby but her and Ted more then agreed. The best revenge on Lucius was to ensure his heiress was a woman Narcissa would have and Draco will be proud of. She would be every thing a pureblood stickler like Lucius would have cringed at if not more.

Hermione collapsed against the pillows when the little girl made her way into the world. Andromeda saw she was a mix with the Malfoy features but her mother's coloring. Andromeda found the baby healthy as she cleaned and checked her over. She was surprised but allowed Hermione to hold her as she turned to her.

Hermione touched the baby "I want you to turn her into the kind of amazing woman you made Tonks."

Andromeda stopped "I will make sure little Narcissa is a grows up into a woman all but Lucius would be proud of. I thought Jean as a middle name."

Hermione shook her head "Narcissa Dora Tonks. But if you would I would like my mother to have a photo."

Andromeda sent the baby off with Ted as she finished. She again had no idea why she felt any sympathy but she agreed. She this time was feeling for Hermione's parents. Hermione had cast them aside first when she married Lucius who wanted to wipe away any traces she was muggle born. She was their only child and even if Cissy as Andromeda already called the baby after her sister's childhood nickname was no longer Hermione's the couple still shared blood.

Hermione sunk into the arms of Bill when alone "And in a few days you and can leave for Canada. I am so ready to make a fresh start with you."

* * *

News of his sister ushered in Draco's birthday. It was decided in the fall the would make a trip to France. It would be suspicious for Andromeda to bring the baby to Australia. Draco knew his Aunt would raise her proper and loved she was named for his mum and cousin. He didn't mind she was the soul Malfoy heir. He had his mum's money and was his Uncle's heir. But like his Uncle he never planned to live on it. He wanted to work with his Uncle. His birthday was celebrated with a trip to the Blue mountains for some rappelling. He passed his apparition in Sydney leaving Harry the only under age wizard left.

Harry and Tom had been dating since the first meal. Well they had meals at least twice a week and Harry had done a new piece for him. Tom even convinced him to come on a day trip to Melbourne. He had bought two pairs of owls he was now starting to breed on his little plot of land. He was invited by Remus to be a part of Harry's party.

Remus kissed Harry and handed him a gift after he finished his apparition test "I am so proud of you."

Harry found Sirius' watch in the package "How?"

Remus smiled "Andromeda found it for me and sent it on And the rings."

Harry noticed the Black and Potter rings finally. He was reminded the bank knew him to be alive. Now he was of age he had two titles. Like the twins being adults changed nothing though the twins were from the start. It would at least be another year before any moves. Harry and Draco wouldn't likely even then not. Draco would be training with his Uncle any ways and Harry had applied for acceptance for the arts college for next year.

They had made all the parties special but even the twins and Draco agreed Harry's even more. He spent his last one in captivity. He may be falling for Tom now but the memories remained with him. He would see Luna and Neville who now knew when in France in two months. But for now Tom was the only non family.

Harry hadn't known what he wanted to do so it was a surprise "Where are we going?"

Tom appeared next to him "You'll see. Now put this on."

Harry was surprised by the blindfold "Not with this on I won't."

The twins had been rugby and Draco rappelling. They wanted something special for Harry since not only all he had been through but he never had a birthday before. They took him for a special day in Sydney starting with a quidditch game. They hadn't been to see one since the move and all four boys were happy to see a game. Heights seemed to be the theme as they also took the bridge walk in the harbour. They ended with dinner at the aquarium of all places. There were some gifts from home too.

Tom handed Harry his gift which turned out to be a beautiful easil. He had one in class but not home "I am sure you will soon make good use of this."

Harry returned the kiss softly "Thank you. I have a feeling you may inspire me."

As crazy as it still seemed to be his family was happy to see them together. Tom Remus could see being his son in law one day but way down the line. He would need that time to let the thought sink in. He was happy the two were together but it would still take time to sink in.

Harry broke away when the image of the message from Luna came up "I love our lives here but it is nice for a taste of back there."


	23. festive surprises

Though they were cautious the little family was excited. Originally they planned to make the trip in September but held off. They decided to spend Christmas in France. Draco had plenty of photos and news about his half sister. Andromeda was meant to be in France for some work as well. Tom was surprised to be invited even if reminded Moody and Andromeda knew about him. Even Moody agreed. He was Tom not Voldemort and once again it was Remus who extended the invitation. There would be a few surprises not in gift form under the tree. A few people had known they were alive like Xeno and Lee from the start. But a few others along the way. The Blacks had a manor in France and they would all be comfortable there.

It felt odd being back in Europe even if not the UK. It was the second Christmas since the war. They had just started to feel like a family last Christmas and settling in. Harry had been so nervous to give them his art and didn't know about Tom. And Lucius was still a concern. A lot had changed since then.

Andromeda was beaming when she saw the boys "Oh I have missed you. Your new home seems to suit you."

Draco kissed her cheek "I know it has been rough since Tonks died. But I am certain my little sister keeps you on your toes."

Ted who came in with the baby answered "She has been a welcome addition."

Draco took his six month old sister into his arms "Muggle baby clothes? I see you have already began."

Andromeda laughed "Your mom always envied me. I mean wizarding baby clothes back then may as well have been robes."

Andromeda and Narcissa could never officially be close but kept in contact. Narcissa had seen he sister as a life line in those years. She had never loved Lucius but she had believed him to be a spy. It was when she found out he was a double agent and only playing both sides to save his skin she had spied on him. In the end she had been killed for it. She knew the risk though and it was why she had sworn Severus to protect her son. The sisters had hoped when the war was over they and their kids could be a proper family. Now Narcissa and Tonks were gone. But little Cissy Tonks would be a woman her two name sakes would be proud of.

As Draco was bonding with his sister Harry and the twins' surprises had come. Lee wasn't a surprise as he promised to try but Oliver and the true shock Charlie were the major surprise. It turned out Oliver left the United and had been playing in Romania where he met Charlie. They were dating for over a year.

Charlie hugged the twins. He had been in Romania since the end of the war and little contact. Bill had mentioned the twins "Happy he was right."

Oliver looked at them and Harry "It took a lot but we finally convinced Andromeda to tell us."

Charlie turned to Harry "You don't think you were left out?"

Harry smiled "Oliver and the Tonks were enough for me. It's nice to see you too."

A voice came from behind "Well if we knew you would feel that way we may never have come."

Harry found Luna and her dad. He of course had tons of letters from her and he knew there was a chance she could come. But it wasn't she who spoke up. Neville and his grandmother had come in with her. Neville and Augusta were loyal to Harry to a fault but he was shocked to see him. Neville was so happy to come. School was so different without Harry. Ron free from prison had come back to school for their senior year.

Christmas was turning out to be far more special. The twins had Lee and Oliver as well as Charlie. Draco got to know his sister. Remus and Severus were happy to see the adults. And Harry had all of them plus Neville and Luna. The ministry when they were both with him was one of the last things before he was caught.

Luna smiled when she got to see some of Harry's art "You know you could be in the quibbler. I will need some art to go with my story next summer."

Harry realized what she was saying "You are coming to Australia?"

Luna nodded "We have always wanted to and with circulation more then quadrupled since the war we can afford it."

Neville may even come. He would be working for them in the summer before apprenticing with Madam Sprout. They were happy to hear he got accepted to the arts college. They knew who Tom was and he was the only part they were wary about. But even Augusta was good during the stay.

Charlie looked at the twins "With us here and Bill in Canada Christmas must be a bit odd at the Burrow."

* * *

Molly and Arthur had a subdued Christmas with Percy and the younger two. They had invited Charlie but were not surprised he opted to remain home. He had not had a falling out but he preferred his freedom. Bill had been home last year and Charlie since it had been the first since the war. Even if Bill wasn't in exile they cut off all contact with him. The fact he set up his own brother and had him in prison was too much.

Far away in Canada Bill and Hermione were alone. They had bought a cute little three bedroom house near the library. They could have afforded much more but decided to save most from the town house sale. Hermione sold her jewels and as well as work they had vaults but wanted security. They planned on kids down the line.

Bill smiled as he watched Hermione transfigure another ornament for the small tree "I wish I could help."

Hermione kissed him "You can eat less and string more of the popcorn."

Bill laughed "At least I can do this and hang the ones we bought."

Being a muggle was a harder adjustment then he thought. Bill could never own a wand again. But Hermione was helping. He liked his job as a teller for the bank up the road. And he was even learning to cook. And Hermione was quite content at the library. She was taking some courses for her equivalency exam and would consider college. It was another reason they put most of the town house money into savings and not a bigger place.

They had chosen to live off they pay alone. They had bought the basic furniture and Hermione was decorating bit by bit each month. They had spent little on Christmas decor. They chose to focus more on a few gifts and dinner. Other then a few colleagues or neighbours here they expected no others.

Bill surprised her with a small silver box "Open."

Hermione was surprised "We have to be next door for dinner soon."

Bill made her take it "I know its nothing compared to the jewels you sold from Lucius."

Hermione was cut off from a comment it didn't matter when she found a simple platinum and diamond ring "Bill?"

He knelt "I was a fool to come up with the plan for Lucius and near lost you. I would live in a box if I had you. You are my life. Marry me."

Hermione was speechless so she nodded and he slipped the ring on. Their invite to they friend's next door for a Christmas party went forgotten for now. Bill had another gift or two for her but had known now was right for the ring. She was happy to show it off to their neighbours later. They had made some new friends on the block. Sam and Carol and their two sons were the first to welcome them really.

Christmas morning Hermione had one more surprise. This time it wasn't directly from Bill but he helped. It had come from her parents and contained a few special items she had as a child. She also found a double frame with two baby photos. Her mum was in both. One was her and she realized the other was the baby.

She touched the photo "I am happy Andromeda not only sent a photo but let my mum see her. I know mum always wanted grandkids."

Author note: only a chapter or two left. I am hoping for a good idea for a new story.


	24. the finale

It was the first time for them to come back. Seven years went by since the little family fled the UK. Though Draco was the only one living with the men any more they were still as close as ever. They still had dinner a few times a week and all their holidays. The group chose to come back to the UK and attend the anniversary for the first time. They would only be there for a few days but it felt right.

Andromeda and Ted were happy to have them. They saw the boys a few times and year. Draco had made a point to be close to four year old Cissy. Neville and Luna as well as Oliver and Charlie who were all married were anxious to see them.

Tom looked the most nervous as they approached the school "I'm not sure about this."

Harry kissed him "You know not even Albus knows or suspects you are alive."

Tom drew him in "Or you my love. It's just nerves."

Harry smiled as his husband's hand went to his bump "Our little girl and I will be safe. And Jason is safe with Ted."

Almost three years now they were married. Their son Jason was born on their anniversary and would be two in a week. Harry was now pregnant with a little girl due in four months. Jason Fabian was named to honour the Blacks especially Draco. The middle name was for the twins as it was their Uncle but also for Remus and Severus as it was Roman. They were not sure but thinking a floral name for their daughter.

Harry had gone to the arts college as planned for three years. He had graduated before his son was born. He was a freelancer for the quibbler mainly and had a few shows of his own. He and Tom built a five bedroom house next door and Tom now had twelve pairs of breeding owls.

Remus came over with his own husband. He and Severus had married only last year but together much longer "It seems odd to be walking on the grounds again."

Draco agreed "I am not sure I could go back in that school even now."

Severus squeezed his arm "We will stick with the memorial outside."

Draco could still remember the news of Blaise. Draco was moving on. He was apprenticing with his Uncle still as it took seven years to be a full master. He had began dating though and he was considering a move. Tom had kept his little cottage and been renting it out. When the current renters moved out in September Draco would likely move in. He hadn't been in a rush to move out on his own but he would be up the road.

The twins were bachelors as well. The shop they opened in Melbourne had a few flats above it. They had each taken one. Fred had been serious with his girlfriend Livi for nearly two years and a wedding likely was on the horizon. George and Draco reminded the others they were only twenty three and five.

George noticed the other red heads beyond Charlie "Mum and dad."

Fred put a hand on him as the couple was with Albus "It has been a long time."

Severus looked at the twins who he long considered sons "I heard your father now heads a muggle liaisons department."

The twins had no contact but for Charlie. They hadn't really had a place in the family before captured any ways. Ron worked with their dad and if rumours were true was engaged to Pavarti of all people. Ginny was playing for the Harpies. Charlie would take his son over to see the couple now and on holidays but little else.

Harry looked at the monument and he oddly felt at peace when he saw his name among the dead "Harry Potter has long bee laid to rest."

* * *

They were not the only ones back in the UK. Bill never again could be in the wizarding world but his exile from the UK was three years. Hermione and Bill had been married nearly five years. They had married on the Valentine's day following the proposal. They had eloped and spent a weekend in Mexico where they wed on the beach. Their neighbours and co-workers had a small party for them when they got back.

Life had been simple but good. Bill was working his way up in the bank. Hermione had gone to college. She had left working at the library and became a high school social studies teacher. It was far from the career in politics she once thought but loved it. She would be on maternity leave come summer she just found out.

Bill walked with he down her old road "I am happy to see where you grew up."

Hermione kissed him "I wanted you to see our baby will have a good up bringing even if muggle."

Bill was about to comment on their friend' kids when her words sunk in "Our baby?"

Hermione happily nodded. She had found out two days before they came. She was due the end of June so she would only miss a week or two of exams. Bill pulled her into his arms for a long drawn out kiss. They had been trying for a few months for a baby. Hermione always wanted to be a mum just not to Lucius' child. This baby was with the man she loved and son or daughter she could not wait to hold the little life in her arms.

She looked up at her parent's house "I truly am sorry for all the pain I caused them. And I hope little Narcissa is doing well."

Bill knew neither was welcome in the house any more then with his family "I am sure you have some other places to show us."

Like Harry and his bunch this wasn't home any more. Canada had become their home and they were Canadians now. Their son or daughter would be a Canadian from the start. But some how when they realized the anniversary was on a weekend when they were both off they knew they should come.

Bill made a toast to his new wife over dinner later "To the baby on the way and our life in Canada. I never hoped to be so happy."

Author note: So I hope you liked. Please I need an amazing PLOT challenge for new story.


End file.
